A Detour in the Roadway
by TigerTiger02
Summary: UPDATED!Buffy was James Potter's sister and because she's a slayer the council comes along to screw with her life and her memories. armed with her recovered memories she goes to the wizarding world, and lucky for her a new baddy shows up. What will she do
1. Remembering Hurts

Title- A Detour in the Roadway

Summery- the typical Harry has a secret family member and its Buffy thing, inspired by The Youngest Evans and The Phoenix Child.

Disclaimer- If I owned it Buffy would have ended on an even season like 10 and Sirius would have never died… so it's kind of obvious I don't own either.

Dedication- to Nikki, who is my muse and gave me half the ideas in this first chapter, which will probably be the last.

* * *

14 year old Blair Rose Potter glared at her brother, James Potter. Her arms were crossed over her chest and she looked like an eight year old standing there like a grave injustice had been done to her. And one had been. "Mum told you a zillion times to make sure you looked where you're sitting!" She uncrossed her arms and brandished her broken wand at him, a bit of a unicorn hair stuck out of the willow wood. "Now look what you did!" she whined. "Oh no, now I'll have to go out to Ollivander's to buy a new wand and if that weren't bad enough I can't even go today! What if when I'm taking my walk some Dark Wizard decides to off me?" she wailed out in a dramatic manner. James cringed, his hazel eyes shutting quickly. Beside him Lily was trying to sooth the upset Blair. Remus Lupin looked up from the DADA book he was reading. He sighed and closed it.

"Would it make you feel better if I walked with you?" he asked. Behind James Sirius Black shook his head.

"No offense, Mate, but there's a full moon tonight." Remus seemed to remember just that and nodded.

"Peter?" Blair asked, turning to the pudgy stout man. Peter Pettigrew fiddled with his wand nervously, and then muttered something under his breath. He conjured up a cross and tossed it to her.

"Sorry, b-but my Mum wants me back soon. S-she says I spend too much time here, and in these dark times I should at least spend sometime with my family. That's the best I can do for you. Happy Belated Birthday, Blair, I'll see you later."

"Thank you, Peter." Blair clasped it around her neck and then the timid wizard kissed her forehead and stepped into the awaiting fireplace. Peter shouted 'Pettigrew House' and was gone with a whoosh. Blair crossed her arms over her chest. James glanced up.

"Well?"

"If you think I'm going with you, you're wrong. Lily and I have a date. You have to watch Harry." Blair scowled and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I need to have a wand James! Or someone with me who has one!" Sirius coughed and she whirled, her golden hair shining in the light, his breath caught in his throat. With the sun shining straight down on her she looked like… wow.

"I uh… I er… could uh walk with you." He clarified. Blair gave him a brilliant smile.

"Really?!" she threw her arms around him. He felt a swell in his chest and he flushed. Over Blair's shoulder he could see James, glaring with disapproval. He was distracted when she tightened her hug.

"Ah… Buff…." Blair pulled away.

"I thought I told you to stop calling me that." she narrowed her eyes.

"I think it's a cute nickname… not exactly saying you're buff and manly, no not at all… just saying that you're strong… and able to defend yourself…" Remus coughed at the end of his sentence Sirius nodded.

"Buffy!" he said and pointed at her. She growled.

"What kind of name is Buffy anyways?"

"Short for Blair?" James inputted. Blair rolled her eyes heavenward.

"Come on, Moony." She grasped Remus's hand and pulled him to the couch. He sputtered at first but allowed her to drag him along. She curled up in his lap and he put his arms around her. They began to read about 'Mythical Demons' such as the Slayer, Polgara demons, and the mysterious Balance demon known only as Whistler. Remus glanced up and cocked his head. Sirius looked funny; he had seen that look before, but where? Oh yes, it had been when James had gotten a better grade on a paper that they had basically copied off of each other. Jealousy, but why the jealousy toward him? Blair shifted in his arms. He glanced down, she was dozing off. Blair! That was it! Sirius had a slight crush on Blair. And hey who wouldn't? She looked about sixteen, which if you looked at it from the well… looks department that meant she was only four younger. In truth she was roughly six years younger then them. She mumbled something in her sleep. While no one else caught it he did.

"I was dead mom, dead, for only, like, a minute… the Master… Angelus… The Judge… Blue smurf…" Upstairs Harry James Potter started to wail, and at that same moment Blair sat up and got out of Remus's lap.

"Spike, we gotta get him out of there! There's no telling of what he told Glory!" she said, then confused glanced around. "Wha-?"

"It was a dream Buffy." Sirius teased. Lily emerged from the stairs, rocking young Harry in her arms.

"Shh, he must have had a bad dream too." Blair scrunched her eyebrows together, trying to figure out her dream. It just didn't make sense. Vampires? Why was she dreaming about vampires?

"Hey Buffy," Sirius said, taunting her with her nickname. "Want to go for that walk now; you do have to baby-sit Harry in an hour." It was starting to get dark. Remus stood.

"I gotta go." He dropped his head and kissed Blair on the forehead. "We'll finish the book later, bye bye Harry." He said in a baby voice. Harry raised his chubby arms.

"Bye, bye, Moo-y." he said. Remus patted his head.

"Later, Padfoot, I'll talk to you later Prongs, have fun Lils." He winked at her and she flushed.

"Remus! Don't you ever become a dirty man like Sirius." She shot a glare at the scruffy 20-year-old. Even though Lily wasn't Blair's older sister by blood, she was still fiercely over protective. Lily knew what was going on in Sirius's head, the pedophile; she knew that he would gladly go out with Blair, who had a slight crush on him.

"Hey! I'm not a perv!" he squeaked when Lily charmed a vase to go flying at him. The vase stopped an inch from his upraised arms.

"You're lucky I like that vase." She muttered. "I'll see you later Remus." Remus climbed into the still green flames and shouted his apartment number, he was gone and the four were left to dote over Harry who would have fallen back asleep, if not for the noise everyone was making about him.

"Let's hope he gets your brains, Lily, otherwise he'll be brain dead." James shot her glare.

"Come on, Buffy, I have brains, plenty more then you do. Obsessing over muggle singers twice your age." She glared petulantly at him.

"I do not obsess over Billy Idol!" James rolled his eyes at her. "Come on Sirius. I don't want to hear Mr. Hypocritical talk anymore." She took Sirius's hand and tugged him outside. They walked in silence, it was very awkward. Then Blair stiffened, her back went ridged and she stopped completely.

"Buffy?" Sirius asked, still using the ridiculous nickname.

"Someone's following us." She said in a small voice.

"How do you know?"

"I don't, I feel it though."

"Come on, lets just continue." He said and tugged her hand insistently. She didn't follow him, instead she stayed still. He turned back. "Come on, Buffy, this isn't funny." She fixed her eyes to his.

"No one's laughing," it looked almost as if she were someone else, there was pain, suffering, hurt, and wisdom in her young eyes. "Tell Lily I'm sorry I couldn't watch Harry tonight. And tell Harry all about me, and how much I loved him, and tell James I'm sorry I snapped at him. Tell Peter, that he can fight it, that he's strong enough, and tell Remus that she exists and it's not a fairy tale, that there is a-."

"Slayer?" a more refined British accent asked. She whirled.

"I'm not going down with out a fight."

"It's not your choice, Potential, you're coming with us."

"Buffy, what's going on!" Sirius insisted, "Who are you? What do you want? Leave us, now!" he barked out.

"Stay out of this, Wizard." The man spat the name out as if it were some type of curse. It was at that moment other men in impeccable black suits lunged. All of them had knives. Buffy lunged at the nearest one. She dodged out of the way and went to grab her wand, forgetting James had sat on it earlier. It wasn't where she normally kept it. She was outnumbered. One of the men twirled a knife threatening. She lunged at him, going for a surprise tackle. Cold steel buried itself in her flesh. It bit and tore in her inside. She gave a terrified scream and fell to the ground. Sirius was holding his own in a fight with two other men. Another came behind him and knocked him soundly on his head with the butt of a gun. He crumpled to the ground; the last thing he saw was Blair's terrified features, marred by her own blood. There was pool of it slowly surrounding her. Her eyes were in shock, her mouth parted, and he could hear her wet breathing.

"Buf-fy." He gasped out. His ribs hurt with the effort. Her eyes fluttered closed and her back stopped moving from her lack of breathing. He struggled to get up but was hit again with the gun. He fell into a soundless abyss, his last image of the still Blair.

* * *

"Sirius? Can you hear me, boy?" a deep voice asked. A light flashed in front of his closed eyelids. He groaned, and then remembered the fight. He sat up.

"Blair!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, careful now, you suffered quite a hit." He struggled.

"I have to get to Blair!" he yelled.

"Sirius…" the man said his eyes downcast.

"Blair Potter is dead."

"No! No! She's not." He insisted even though he had seen her die.

"She couldn't have survived, not with a wound like that. There was nearly 2/3 of her blood on the ground that an average person has. No one could survive that."

"No… she- she can't, she can't be dead." He chocked out tears. Nearby he could see James mother, her shoulder's shaking with sobs. His father stood there impassive. James was holding Lily who was sobbing and holding Harry tightly. Remus had silent tears running down his pale face. And Peter, he was staring blankly out the window.

"She would have loved the weather." He muttered and then broke down. His forehead pressed again the warm glass.

"Can you tell us what happened, Mr. Black?" the deep voice asked.

"Who are you?" Sirius asked.

"Ambrose Shaklebolt. I'm an Auror. We're currently looking into Miss. Potter's death."

"We were taking a walk, and she stopped. Just completely stopped, she had this weird look in her eyes. She said someone was following us. She said she just knew they were. And then we were ambushed."

"Death eaters?"

"No, just like, muggle lawyer looking guys." Ambrose looked confused.

"Death eaters in disguise, since we put an alert in muggle newspapers, for men wearing black robes that look like they are in a cult."

"Well Blair said something weird, like 'I'm not going with you, without a fight.' She had a funny look in her eyes, like she was possessed or something. The man said something like, 'you have no choice, Potential, and you're coming with us.' I don't know what he meant but then that went tons of guy in dark suits came out, wielding knives. Blair was surrounded and I was fighting off two other guys. I guess she went to tackle one of them, and they… the knife went in like she was butter… she fell… oh god, one of them hit me on the head with on of those guans and I fell, I was starting to black out and she just closed her eyes and stopped breathing… she looked like she was sleeping… not-." He chocked on the last word. Ambrose patted his back.

"It's alright son, you don't have to say anymore. There's nothing we can do. I'm sorry for you're loss." Ambrose Shaklebolt sighed and walked to the lift. Another death by Death Eaters. He hated his job suddenly.

* * *

Across the Pond in Los Angeles, California a girl sat up in a bed. Fire rushed to her abdomen, she flinched at the sharp pain. She turned to a man in a suit.

"Do you know who you are?" he asked.

"I think… Buffy?" she asked.

"Good enough, that is your mother and your father, Joyce and Hank Summers. Your full name is er… Buffy Anne Summers." She nodded. He pulled out a long stick and tapped her head muttering something under his breath. When he was done with giving her false memories he went and gave Joyce and Hank Summer's their false memories. They had been trying to adopt a baby that a younger girl they knew was pregnant with. The baby had been born but then the girl had cut the deal. Her mother had taken her back in and had agreed to help raise the baby. They were now in shock, but they soon forgot about it and went to their daughter Buffy who had been mugged.

* * *

Sixteen years later, Buffy Anne Summers was sorting through mail. "Junk, Bill, Junk, and Oh I won, Junk, Bill, Willow, Junk, Junk, Xander, Giles, Junk, Junk, Wedding Invitation, Junk, Bill, Bill, Bill, and Junk." She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. Lately Willow had been doing a lot of magic, and it was giving her bad headaches, along with weird dreams, most of them surrounding people she knew but didn't know. Willow came out of the bedroom, a satisfied look in her eyes.

"That was amazing!" She hugged Buffy, still giddy with power. Buffy's headache increased, she screamed in pain and fell to the floor. Flashes of memories that weren't hers, or perhaps they were, played on her closed eyelids.

"Willow its hurts…" she murmured. Her head hurt so bad she felt as though it might explode.

"Don't worry Buffy; we're already at the hospital."

"Oh, good… they love me here…" and she fainted.

* * *

"There's nothing wrong with her, we did the CAT-scans and everything, and nothing is wrong with her." Buffy clenched her hand. The sheets ripped. She glared at the doctor.

"Then what the hell is wrong with me?" she demanded.

"We don't know. To put it simply." He said. She nodded and pain shot up her spine.

"Thanks for nothing." She got out of the bed and pulled on her clothing. The doctor appeared flustered and pulled the curtain to give her privacy.

* * *

An hour later Buffy was seated in a ring of candles. "So you did a spell and found out that there is a spell on me, so you're going to lift it?"

"Yeah." Willow started to chant. A bright light suddenly dispersed from her, hitting Buffy. Buffy clutched her head and screamed in pain. The light hit everyone and soon it faded.

Buffy awoke in a bed the second time that day. Her eyes shot open and she stumbled to the bathroom and heaved. "Ew…" she wiped the back of her hand across her mouth.

"Willow!" Willow comes in the room.

"Yeah?"

"I think I'm getting sick. Do you have some kind of root or something so I won't puke anymore?"

"Uh, Buffy?"

"What?"

"The spell?"

"Oh yeah, I don't think it worked, I don't-." she was cut off as she clutched her head in pain.

"James!" she screamed and fell to the floor, panting. "I remember." She whispered.

* * *

"So, let me get this straight, you're real name is Blair Rose Potter, you're English and a witch, you have an older brother, James, who is married to Lily, and they have a son named Harry. Their best friends are Peter, Remus, and Sirius. Sirius was with you when you were stabbed and captured by the Council, then given to Hank and Joyce. But before you were given to them, they had an evil wizard wipe your memory and theirs. So you had no clue you were any of that."

"Yep."

"Okay…" Xander nodded.

"So Willow, back to the subject of my being sick, side affects?"

"Yeah, probably, your immune system was weakened and you got a flu bug." Buffy mumbled something under her breath.

"This sucks, I hate being sick!"

"Yeah me too."

"Spike was lucky, he never got sick!" Xander complained.

"Yeah, he was…" Buffy whispered.

"Spike was a good vampire, a good man." Giles offered up. He glanced at Buffy.

"I supposed we should go to England and find you're relatives. Buffy, little or no Slaying until you're feeling better." She nodded and placed a hand on her twisted stomach, 'Yuck I hate puking!' She itched her nose and sighed.

"Let's go."

* * *

One week later, Buffy Summers scrambled out of her bed and heaved into the toilet.

"I hate being sick!" she screamed angrily, and then heaved. Willow rubbed her back sympathetically.

"It's alright Buffy…. You'll only have to put up with this for another couple of days."

"You said that two days ago!" She yelled angrily. Willow handed her the leathery root.

"Just chew on this for the rest of the day; it will take care of the puking." Buffy popped it in her mouth and chewed thoughtfully.

"I've been thinking of names, like how my name used to be Blair and now its Buffy, I wonder if Lily had another kid and named her after me?"

"Like Blair or Buffy?"

"Probably Blair."

"Yeah, I like it, always stick with the first."

"Ew… no way!" Buffy said and Willow smiled.

"I meant the name."

"I know. So Tom told me where James lives."

"Cool."

"He seemed surprised though that I didn't know where he is, so I told him that wizards from America generally don't know a lot of wizard stuff from England."

"Oh, good!"

"Go get Giles and Xander. I'll change and brush my teeth." Willow nodded and soon they were off.

* * *

"Let's see… he said third on the fourth row." Buffy turned and looked up at the entrance of the supposed neighborhood. "Potter Memorial Cemetery…" she whispered and placed a hand on her stomach, hoping to god she didn't puke.

"Oh Buffy…" Willow whispered. Buffy ignored her and they walked on. She stopped where Tom had told her where they were. She knelt.

"Lily Potter, Beloved Mother and Wife, James Potter II Beloved Father and Husband, Briar Potter Beloved Mother and Wife, James Potter Beloved Father and Husband, Blair Potter- I'm dead? I thought I was alive?"

"They must have thought you died, what with the blood and all…"

"Well that makes sense," she went one to read the rest, "Beloved Sister and Friend to All. I think I liked, 'She Saved the World… A lot' better then this."

"Me too." Willow said, trying to lighten the mood. "I mean you can't be a friend to all, you kill vampires, and they're part of the all."

"Yeah, they are." Buffy said and thoughtfully placed her hand on the soil above James final resting place. "It hurts but… I don't remember them. I mean I do and I know I loved them dearly, but I was with you guys and my mom and everyone way long then I was with them. So it hurts but a duller achier pain then sharp and ouch-I'm-gonna-scream way. Wow, I'm gonna give Angel a run for the money with the brood award. I miss Angel." She finished her lament. It was broad daylight so she wasn't surprised to see other people at graves, placing flowers and such on them. "Come on, I wanna find more out about Harry."

"You're nephew?"

"Yeah."

* * *

Several hours later Buffy finally got all the info she needed. "We need to go to the Ministry. I need to find Ambrose Shaklebolt. He was the one who resided over the investigation of my death." They nodded and Buffy began to walked quickly they followed before she led them to a bus station. When she finally sat down she was winded.

"God, who would have thought having side effects from a spell performed a week ago, would be such a pain in the ass." She muttered. They rode the bus for twenty minutes until finally Buffy stood; they walked until she stepped into an old broken phone booth that was hidden from sight. "Come on squeeze in, and Xander if you dare to touch my bum I will break your arm."

She picked up the telephone and dialed a number.

"Ministry of Magic, Please state your names and Reasons for being here."

"Xander Harris, Willow Rosenburg, Rupert Giles, and…" she paused and look thoughtful, before she could say her names Xander said one, "Rachael Giles!" he said. Buffy glared, she wanted a prettier name! She continued her sentence, "We're here to speak to Auror Shaklebolt." Nametags popped out of the change slot and each of them attached them to the front of their clothing. The phone booth descended then opened with a ping. They all glanced around the peacock colored hall and at the fountain in the middle. Buffy walked up to the desk. 'If Spike can put a person in a thrall, being that he's a vampire, then why can't a half witch half Slayer put someone in a thrall?.' She smiled and willed him to not take notice of them. He gazed into space as Buffy walked past him and Xander, Willow, and Giles followed. When they were in the elevator Willow turned to Buffy.

"What was that?"

"I put him in a thrall."

"Oh- wait what?"

"I figured if Spike could put someone in a thrall, because he was a vamp, then why can't a slayer of them do it?"

"Oh, nifty."

"Yeah but now I'm all tired." She let her eyes close for a second. There was ping and the doors opened. Buffy barely listened to the explanation of the floor but when the word 'Aurors' came up Buffy told the others to stay in the lift and ride until she came for them. She stood in the crowded area. Buffy spotted a Pink haired woman, about her age talking to a man she recognized as Mad-Eye Moody. She strode toward them with purpose.

"Excuse me but do either of you know where I could find Ambrose Shaklebolt?" Moody blinked and the pink haired woman stared.

"Well he's retired but his son works here. I could show you to his office." The pink haired woman said.

"Thank you, I'm sorry I didn't catch you're name."

"Nymphadora Tonks, but Tonks is fine."

"Rachael Giles." She reached out her hand and shook Tonks. 'Nymphadora... doesn't Sirius have a cousin named that, oh yes, and she's a metamorphmagus. Yes I remember her.' She followed Tonks through the maze of cubicles.

"So… what is this all about? Something to do with the Black Case?" Buffy stared at her, "I take that as a no."

"Not at all. It's an older case."

"Oh, what is this case about?"

"Blair Potter."

"Oh, I had almost forgotten James had a sister, you know she was a few years ahead of me, and in my house. I liked her, real nice and cheery. It was a real pity when they found out she had been killed by Death Eaters."

"That's the point, she wasn't. In fact I know her. She was stabbed, and there was blood, but she survived. And those weren't Death Eaters. Those were Watchers." Tonks stared at her.

"How do you know this?"

"I told you I know her."

"Does she happen to be you?"

"Yes."

"Wow you look good for someone who is supposed to be dead."

"Well, I've been known to never stay dead." Tonks blinked.

"You're name isn't Rachael Giles is it?"

"Nope, can we take this somewhere private?"

"Uh, yes, yes of course." Tonks tripped over the coat rack and landed face down. Buffy helped her up.

"You haven't changed a bit." She said with a smile.

"Well a bit." And then her hair changed to a blue-green, her eyes became an almost translucent blue and her mouth smaller and her nose long. Buffy blinked.

"I almost forgot you could do that."

"A lot of people do, until they see me do it right in front of them." Buffy smiled. They reached an office and they stepped inside. A large African-English man was sitting at the desk. He looked up from the piece of parchment.

"Tonks? What do you need?"

"Kingsley, this Blair Potter." The man's eyes went wide.

"I was told by my father that she had died, Death eaters had killed her."

"Wrong." Buffy sang out. "There was no evidence."

"There was blood, 2/3 or the blood on the ground that is normally in a person's body. He said no one could survive that."

"A Potential could."

"A what?"

"A Potential Slayer."

"There's no such thing."

"But isn't there." She flicked her eyes to his and locked on. He shifted uncomfortably. He sighed.

"About three years after your death, it became evident that Slayers were real. The Ministry had already known that they existed long before then. But they refused to believe that they were fighting on the same side. Ever since a Slayer killed a famous wizard they had no reason to believe she was good, so they kept it all hush, hush about her. We cut our ties with them. But every so often they find a witch potential, and they make it look like dark wizards killed her, and steal her away, they give her false memories, and most never find out about their real life. They all die before they can."

"Yeah, that's what they did to me, only I nearly died when they stabbed me, and plus I've died twice afterward." Tonks cocked her head.

"What?"

"Slayers tend to die." She shrugged, and then poured her entire tale out to them. They listened with 'ohs' and 'ahs'. Of course beforehand they gave her a Truth Serum, 'For everyone's safety.' When she finished everyone stayed quiet, unsure as to what to do. Buffy pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Anything else you guys need to know about?"

"No, that's quite alright." Kingsley said. His voice shook and if you had excellent sight you could see that his hands were also shaking, although very imperceptibly.

"Tell me about Sirius and Peter and Remus. How are they?"

"Sirius… was Lily and James's secret keeper. He betrayed them." Kingsley said softly.

"No."

"What?"

"No. He wasn't."

"How do you know?"

"Easy, Lily and James weren't idiots, if they choose Sirius, their best friend perhaps, then they might as well had him put on a huge sign that read 'Hi! My name is Sirius Black and I'm the Potters Secret Keeper! Please come and torture me for information.' And it couldn't have been Remus because they couldn't stand to put such stress on another friend who already had too much to deal with. Logical answer points to Peter! But what they didn't know was that Peter just wasn't strong enough to stand against Voldemort's-." There was flinching at the name but she plowed ahead, "allure of power. Peter was weak and not the best at anything. He would have given up the lives of his friends to get that much power. That bastard! And I specifically told Sirius to tell Lily and James not to use Peter. No one would think that they would use a physically weak man who happened to be a werewolf." She took a breath. "So what happened to everyone?"

"Peter joined back up with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. He framed Sirius for Lily and James' deaths. Remus is doing well. He's in the Order. And Sirius… he's dead."

"No."

"He's dead Blair." Tonks said softly to the petit Slayer.

"That's not true… he can't be."

"It's true. He was killed by Bellitrix LeStrange."

"That bitch! I'll murder her! I'll slaughter he and feed her to-to… he's dead… he's really dead isn't he?" she slid to the floor in sick horror, mostly from her own actions. "How? Where?"

"He was cursed and he fell through the veil." Kingsley supplied.

"No body?" she asked.

"None."

"I want to see this veil."

"Alright. You should also see some prophecies too." Tonks said in a low voice.

* * *

She led them to the lift where the rest of the crew was waiting for Buffy. Buffy introduced everyone and they smiled. Moody having needing to go somewhere on the lift was also there. He took one look at Buffy and gave her a lopsided smile. "Never thought that Blair Potter would have gone done without a fight. Good seeing you, Missy."

"How did you-?" Buffy asked stunned.

"I knew the Potters and you are most definitely a Potter." While she sputtered he finally gestured to his spinning blue eye. "It's a newer model. Analyzes a person, their DNA and such."

"Oh." Xander looked excited.

"Oh! Oh! Buffy can we go there first?" Buffy gave him a look.

"Alright, we'll go to Mungo's." They tramped out of the lift and found themselves facing a grim looking guard.

"What do you want?" he sneered. Buffy looked taken aback.

"They are with me Knightly. Hold you tongue boy you may find you'll have more then one." Moody said.

"Alright, sir." He opened the door and mockingly bowed. If Spike were here the bleached vampire would have growled low in his throat. But he wasn't so the best Buffy could do was give Knightly her coldest glare. He flinched and closed the door behind them. They were in a spinning black room.

"The Archway!" Moody said in the clearest voice he could manage. The spinning stopped and he opened the door in front of them. Buffy could feel it. Hell. It was all around them, in the whispering of lost souls. It was in the cold stone beneath her feet. It was in the fake wind that blew the gray dingy veil. The veil Sirius had fallen through.

"He's in Hell." Buffy whispered and turned to Willow. "We have to get him out." She looked at Willow, her eyes desperate.

"We don't have the Urn of Osirus anymore. It was crushed after we did the ritual for you."

"What about that retrieving spell? The one where you open up a small portal and you grab whatever you lost. Remember when I lost Mr. Pointy to a portal after staking a vamp that opened it and you did that spell and we got it back? Could we do that?" Willow frowned and thought it over.

"If he's alive yes. How long as it been?"

"Three months."

"He'd have to be mentally strong and pretty physical to withstand that." Buffy nodded.

"He is. Or he should be."

"Right. I'll do a locater when we get home." Buffy nodded her head and stepped toward the veil. She felt cold inside. Almost dead. She turned away from the flapping veil.

"So prophecies!" she said in an over excited voice. Xander raised an eyebrow.

Buffy soon found herself in the room, aisle upon aisle of prophecies. Moody led her to her own.

_Codex Volume 23_

_The Slayer- Buffy Summers_

_The Master_

Buffy stared at it. There were several more, The Mayor, The Harvest, The First, Glory, and The Acathla. There was another one however, she read the title. 'The Last Battle.' She screwed up her face and reached toward it, her fingers were about to brush it when she snapped back. 'No, I'm not going to hear it, not yet, I don't wanna know. Not yet.' She drew back her hand and looked at the rest of the titles on her. There were more only stating her as the Slayer. She soon found Xander kneeling in front of one near the floor.

_Codex Volume 29_

_Muggle Savior- Xander Harris_

_The Yellow Crayon_

"Wow, I didn't think this would be predestined." He reached out a hand to touch it and they watched the thin man with glasses shakily explain what was to happen. She placed a hand of comfort on Xander's shoulder as he saw several more glass orbs with his name on them. He read the titles and frowned.

"I really thought I would be left out of this kind of stuff…" he groaned. He stood and they went to find Willow. They found her sobbing in front of a playing prophecy. It was of the death of Tara and what followed. They quickly comforted her. Though she managed to whimper out that everything great, good or bad, she had done was recorded here. "Even the 'My Will be done' spell!" she wailed out.

"Willow, it the past… you don't have to beat yourself up about. And if you do you can bake us lots of cookies." Buffy said, thinking back to the time when she had come out of the haze of the spell to find herself passionately kissing the now twice deceased vampire. 'He needed a good cookie,' she thought melancholy, 'he couldn't get the Buffy taste out of his mouth…'She shook her head, 'Stop it Buffy. Just stop it. Spike is dead, well even deader then before and there is nothing you can do about it. So stop it!' She shook her head and followed Moody out of the labyrinth of prophecies. He nodded to the guard and they went back to Kingsley's office.

* * *

It was dead quiet in the office. No one spoke. Everyone was lost in their own individual thoughts. The silence was broken by someone blowing their nose. Heads swiveled and landed on Xander who sheepishly tossed the snot filled Kleenex in the trashcan. "It was running."

"Alright what do we do?" Buffy asked to no one in particular. "Peter betrayed James and Lily and now is working for the New and maybe not so improved Voldemort. Sirius is dead. Harry is living with Petunia and Vernon. And the Order is up and running. Does the Wizarding world know about him being back?" Tonks solemnly shook her head affirmative. "Is anything being done about it?"

"Aurors are canvassing every suspected dark wizards home and there are re-enforcements at Azkaban. It's not enough. The worst Death Eater's have probably bribed Fudge. Merlin, all of those Dark Wizard families, Crabbe, Goyle, Malfoy, Knott… The shit has literally hit the fan." Moody said referring to a muggle expression. Buffy shook her head.

"The school?"

"It's protected but not nearly enough. They need someone with skill in there. Someone who can teach the students something. Someone like-." Moody paused and looked at Buffy.

"Me." Buffy said in a hard voice.

"Yes. There's an opening at a Dark Arts Professor. Well I was supposed to take it but with everything going on lately I think I would rather just patrol Hogwarts. But I do however have a replacement lined up. Someone I met when I went on my holiday in America." Buffy brightened.

"I'll take it." They shook hands and soon they were on their way to Fudge's office.

* * *

To an outsider this would have seemed abnormal almost when about a minute after the entered the office an eerie clam filled the air. It was shattered by a yell of rage and this was followed by angry noises. Noises that sounded as if someone were breaking things. There was a louder crash some cursing and then silence. Fudge calmly opened the door of his office and everyone filed out slowly.

"You start your new jobs on September 1st, but be there a week before. Have a nice day." He gave them a fake and strained smile before slamming the door. The picture on the door slapped against it for a moment before it fell and shattered. Everyone looked at each other.

"We're off to see the wizard…" Xander murmured and everyone shot him annoyed looks.

* * *

A/N: so this is probably the first and last chapter of this series considering that school has started back up again. I might update like every two months with a short chapter. It will only be one to three pages if I do.


	2. Death is Really Fickle

A Detour in the Roadway

Disclaimer: I own nothing, mainly because I'm broke.

Chapter Title: Death is Really Fickle

Thanks can be found at the end of the chapter as well as a nice bouncer for why this chapter came out so late, though it is the truth. But it sounds like a bouncer.

* * *

Buffy wrung her hands nervously. It was a week until they left for Hogwarts to teach. Buffy Summers teaching? Right, yeah Buffy counseling was bad enough but Buffy teaching was terrible. She sat down hard. She couldn't do this. She couldn't face off with Harry and watch him day after day and keep her identity. No, she couldn't, she couldn't face him. Her last hurtful words to James swam in her head and she let her hot forehead touch the cool glass. 

In just under two weeks she was going to see her nephew for the first time in years. She wondered how he would look. Probably like James. A painful pang in her heart reminded her of when she had asked Tom for the directions. She had been so clueless then.

_Buffy and Willow were wandering around London one bright and sunny day. _

"_Are you sure this Broken Pot place was around here? I mean it could have been somewhere else. You haven't been here for a long time." Willow said tentatively. _

"_Leaky Cauldron, Will, and yes I am sure." She closed her eyes and thought about her childhood home. They had lived on an estate in the country. Actually they had lived pretty close to Molly and Arthur Wesley. Only a mile or so. She remembered coming here so long ago. Her mother and she had gone shopping for muggle clothing. Briar Potter had wanted her daughter to get the taste of both worlds. She remembered her mother dragging her into the hazy aired pub and out the back to go into Diagon for some new robes. She opened her eyes and saw it. A dank pub was nestled between a music store and a book store. A smile lit on her face and she allowed the dark moment to pass. _

"_Buffy what are? Oh my…" Willow murmurs. Slowly as if in a dream Buffy walks to the door and wrenches it open. She walks though and Willow follows silently. She knew Buffy needed the support of her presence but still a little space. She watched as Buffy sat down heavily at the bar. _

"_Two butterbeers." She orders as Willow sits silently next to her. The bartender grinned toothily. _

"_I've never seen you two lasses 'round here." _

"_I was born here and raised for fourteen years. I just got back." Buffy explained. _

"_I'm her best friend, from America." Willow supplied. _

"_Well what are ya names?" the man asked out of curiosity. _

"_Buffy Summers." _

"_Hmm strange but pretty." _

"_Willow Rosenburg." _

"_That's a pretty name lass. Not a common one but still pretty. My name is Tom. So anything I can help you ladies with?" _

"_Two rooms with two twin beds in each would be a nice start, Tom." _

"_Ah, it would my pleasure." He wandered off and minutes later he had two keys in his hand, "D'ya know how long you'll be stay then?" _

"_I'm not sure." Buffy said, "But I have the money to pay for it." _

"_That's good." _

"_I'll be back in an hour." Buffy and Willow left with a bottle of the delicious butterbeer for Giles and Xander each. _

_Two days later Buffy decided she was ready. Ready to find James. She had waited too long. She wanted her brother. She wanted her mum and her dad. She put on her best clothing, a black asymmetrical skirt that flowed down to her knees and a green button-up silk blouse/vest. They wanted to be with her and she consented. She walked down the stairs and smiled at a couple of regular patrons. _

"_Morning Tom." She called out and sat at the bar once more. He smiled. _

"'_Lo Buffy. Something I can do for ya?" _

"_Yeah, I need to know where the Potters now reside." _

"_You don't know where they are?" he asked incredulously. _

"_No. Not much news of the Wizarding world here reaches America." She coughed and he gave a small smile. The directions he gave were great and she had to give him props for being so nice to her when he didn't even know her. The scoobies grabbed their stuff and left. What she had found had broken her heart but she still had Harry. And that's what mattered to her the most. _

Buffy broke from her thoughts and glanced at the bedside table where a picture of her family sat. Tear pricked at her eyes as she thought of Dawn. The teenager hadn't wanted to move to England so she had elected to stay with Angel. Buffy had no clue why Dawn had wanted to be there with Angle who was running Wolfram and Hart, but she had inkling that it had to do with her college application, having a job and an infamous law firm would probably get her into good school, and Angel would pay for college too. She shook her head and went to wake Willow up.

"But the monkeys are going to have a feast…" Willow said blearily as she came out of her sleep.

"Uh, Willow?"

"Mrrrg…" she groaned and sat up.

"Can we get Sirius out of hell?"

"Oh Buffy, I meant to tell you last night… the spell wont work."

"What…?" her mouth went dry, "But it has to…"

"The spell is only used for simple things, you can't just pull a human being out of hell, and it could damage them, mentally and physically."

"Oh god…" Buffy doubled over, and began to sob.

"Buffy it's not the end of the world…" Willow said gently as she rubbed Buffy's back.

"B-but… its Sirius…" she wailed.

"Buffy, you have to let go." Willow said gently.

"Oh easy for you to say, you go from Oz to Tara to Kennedy in a matter a couple of years." Willow recoiled.

"I can't believe you would say that." She said in a hurt voice. A moment later Willow frowned, "I think you are cranky." Willow said brushing off the insult.

"Willow, what if I'm pregnant."

"What?" Willow said dumbfounded.

"Well since you did that magic I've been feeling gross and I'm throwing up all the time."

"Buffy I would know."

"But that the magic." Willow shook her head.

"Alright let's go get a home pregnancy kit."

* * *

An hour later they were staring at the little stick. 

"How long is this supposed to take?"

"Two minutes." Willow responded.

"Okay." Buffy was staring hard at it.

"Okay Buffy, a watched pot never boils."

"Willow we're not cooking."

"What I'm trying to say is that maybe if we walk off and then come back it will do the thing."

"Oh." They both straightened.

"So…" Buffy glanced at Willow, "Want a cookie? Tom sent them up."

"Ooh, cookies!" Buffy said and went and got one. Willow grabbed one and they sat there munching on them. Buffy stood.

"Alright…" she glanced at the stick, unwilling to touch it.

"What does it say?"

"What do two blue lines mean?" Willow held up the instructions.

"You're not pregnant."

"Then why was I showing signs of sickness?"

"Side affects, maybe nervousness. So you feel better?"

"Yeah, I haven't puked in two days."

"That's nice Buffy." Buffy looked off. "Are you alright?"

"I'm kind of sad, because if I was gonna hear little pitter-pattering feet it would be Spike's child." Willow gave her a look. "What I love Spike and miss him."

"I know Buffy. Let's go bother Xander about you being pregnant, and see what happens to him." Buffy brightened.

"Okay!"

* * *

Harry's eyes snapped open as a dark shadow fell across him. Aunt Petunia was standing above him. He blinked. She handed him something.

"Your parents request me to give this to you when you turned sixteen." It was a letter. He opened it and gaped at the check inside. It would be enough for him to buy new clothing and something else he wanted. He unfolded the letter and smiled at his mothers loving words and his father's joking words. And then there was a letter from Sirius and Remus and Peter. He tore the letter from Peter up but kept the others, cherishing the loving words and the joking. His eyes filled with tears when his father recounted something about his aunt. An aunt he had never known because she had died when he was only a year old. Another piece of paper fluttered out. It was a small piece of paper but he smiled none the less.

_Dear Harry,_

_If you are looking at this letter then you are sixteen, an age I have yet to reach. I am you Aunt Blair. The reason why we are writing these letters is because… we may not see you grow up. I just want you to know Harry that even as I look at you, all small and red faced, from crying, I know that you will be a wonderful person. I know you will make everyone proud, and people will flock to you because of your golden heart, not literally I hope. And you'll have wonderful friends, and I know that you'll be smart like Lily, but brave and courageous like James. If I'm dead Harry, when you read this, I want you to know that I'll be watching over you, hopefully you won't get yourself into too much trouble like James. I want you to know that I love you, and I'm proud of you; ever if you do stupid things like get detention everyday. Love, Blair_

He smiled at the short letter and was surprised to see a letter from his grandparents. He stood and stretched. Petunia stepped from inside. She wore a hat and held her purse; the set of keys was in her hand.

"Come now, I suspect you have money. And I also believe you wish to go shopping." He smiled at her.

"Thank you."

"It's the least I can do, and I won't be having any of your folk coming to my home to berate me for not letting you go shopping. I'll drive you to the mall and will pick you up two hours from when I drop you off, at the same entrance. Is that clear?"

"Crystal." She gave him a rare smile and they left.

* * *

Harry ripped open the letter from Ron first. He wrote that they would be picking him up tomorrow. Hermione wrote that she would see him at Grimmauld Place the next day. He suspected that that's where he would get his birthday presents. He frowned, this year there would be no Sirius, with that he fell into a melancholy mood.

* * *

Buffy gazed at the ceiling, trying desperately to sleep. She missed Dawn; she found her cell phone and called her.

"Hi Buffy!" Dawn chirped.

"Hi Dawnie."

"So have you found anything out?"

"Everyone's dead except for Remus and Harry, well Peter isn't dead but he turned out to be a rat."

"Oh I'm sorry, but you still have me!"

"I know, I miss you Dawn, I wish you were here."

"Buffy I know you're going to freak and he told me not to tell but I can't help it!"

"What?" Buffy asked sounding puzzled.

"Spike alive!"

"What!" that woke Willow up who glared at her but didn't go back to sleep.

"Well, kind of. I mean he's like ghost. But he's all snarky and it's really funny!"

"Dawn… is he really?"

"Yep. Here, I'm gonna go bother him then you'll know." There was long moment.

"Bloody hell, bit! You can't just go walking through me!" the loud, and very much belonging to Spike voice said angrily.

"Oops! Didn't see you there, _Blondie Bear_." Dawn said evilly and skipped off.

"Oh my god… I can't believe it."

"Yeah probably be there if it weren't for the fact that every time he tries to leave LA he just gets tugged back here." She could hear the laughter in Dawn's voice. "I gotta go, Spike complained to Angel and now Angel wants to 'yell' at me. I love you, Buffy! Bye!" She hung up the phone and turned to Willow.

"Spike's a ghost but he's alive."

"Wow."

"I know."

"So is sleep going to be involved in the next few minutes?"

"Yeah, I don't think my awake brain can cope with this."

"Alright, night."

"Night Wills."

* * *

Thanks You's and Responses:

Tarryn: yo' man, so good to know you've joined the dark side… er I mean the ranks of peoples

The Greater Dog: I'm sorry it took so long for me to update! The thing with Sirius is that I'm so unsure on how to bring him back! Thanks!

ReiSkye: I've updated! Thank you for your review means a lot.

CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur- wow that's a long one! Hehe, thank you for encouraging me to update! And thank you for your gracious review!

CharmedChick: Thanks for your constructive criticism…

Highlanderfanatic: I got a question is what is Highlander about? Wow! Thank you, your review probably made me write more, it was unfortunate that my computer more or less died and that I've been without one for a month or so. Thank you lots! But the pairings are pretty sketchy in my mind, hopefully I'll find my way, it will probably be an S/B paring, a Siruffy, lol.

Goddessa39: wow thank you, I will probably have Faith show up, and she'll be good. Ripper also shows up and your mention of Kendra has given me an idea, however I'm not to sure about the Angel/Buffy romance, there might be some tender fluff scenes but I don't know if they'll end up with each other!

Gaul1: thank you!

Manticore-gurl071134: thank you, and thanks for the good luck, I've been doing pretty good in school and have even managed to nab an Honorable Mentions in the 3-D category in the Harper Art Expo! Thanks again!

NixiNox: lol, you were on the button about the pregnant thing, midway through the chapter I didn't like the idea though so I tossed it, she was going to be pregnant with an incarnation of Dawn or the Key, but I decided against it which is why Dawn isn't mentioned until much later in this chapter. But I unfortunately forgot to delete some of the 'Buffy-With-Morning-Sickness' part. This accounts for all the puking.

Order of the Otter: I don't suppose you realized that you accidentally comment twice. Thanks… I think… well I can't say that I didn't put in the beginning of the chapter that the inspiration is from 'The Phoenix Child'; however I don't think I copied the pants off it. Thank you very much. Also, after I received reviews I decided I would work harder to update it faster, however tests, Romeo and Juliet, many papers, and the subsequent crashing over my computer, the fact that my own PC in my room doesn't have internet connection nor a floppy disk drive, and my poor old computer that has no disk to fix it. It's an evil computer, and then my new computer that is actually a supped up old computer from my darling friend Risky crashed. So I've been having computer problems so my old piece of 2000 junk has finally come out of it dusty corner. And that's my story.

Again additional thanks to people who might not have reviewed! Next chapter is supposed to come out in three weeks hopefully, either that or Spring Break.


	3. Well If It Isn't Wait You're Dead!

Title: Detour in the Roadway

Chapter Title: Well If It Isn't… Wait You're Dead!

Author: TigerTiger02

Spoilers: Anything from Angel and Buffy and Harry Potter…

Disclaimer: I own nothing… seriously…

Summery: Okay so Buffy finds out she had a brother named James Potter, she travels to England… and discovers he's dead, meanwhile Spike is back… and that's about it.

Dedicated to: zafaran, who helped me get back on this horse. Also this is dedicated to: Glenn Quinn!

A/N: I just read the last chapter of DITR and I felt the great urge to get on writing it even though I don't have my original chapter, if things are off don't worry about it… I've been out of it lately and unable to write… it doesn't help that my dream guy has a 'sort of' girl-friend… and he was so perfect to… well anyway this chapter may be a little angst-y.

* * *

Buffy knew that soon the sun would break over the hills and people would be waking up but she couldn't bring herself to care. Sirius wouldn't be coming back anytime soon, it would take more then a miracle to get him alive again and at the same time Spike was alive, well as alive as a non-corporeal being is. She turned to see Willow, all nice and curled up in her bed. Buffy huffed angrily and kicked of her covers like a child.

Children… she wanted one so bad but in her line of work it would never happen and… she had pinned her hopes of having one on Sirius but he was gone for good. Spike couldn't very well reproduce, he was shooting blanks, and so was Angel. Buffy grunted and pulled on her robe. At that moment her cell phone rang. She lunged and grasped it in her hands.

"Hello?" she whispered while checking on Willow. Thankfully the red-head was fast asleep.

"Buffy?"

"Faith?"

"Yeah, you're not going to believe this but…" the Slayer paused and Buffy anxiously went into the bathroom and shut the door.

"Yes?" she prodded gently.

"You know how Spike died… well he's not dead."

"I know."

"Oh. Damn." The other Slayer sounded slightly disappointed.

"So how's Robin?" there was a slight growl. Uh-oh.

"Robin who?" Faith ground out.

"Faith what happened?"

"He insisted that I shouldn't slay anymore, now that there's all of these newbies but… I don't want to. I love slaying." Buffy nodded and then realized Faith very well couldn't see her.

"So you want to slay and he's being a chauvinist jerk?"

"Basically…" Suddenly there was a loud screeching sound and she held the phone away from her as she shouted her sister slayer's name. Abruptly the line went dead.

"Huh…" Buffy muttered staring at cellular which had shut off. She shook her head and set the phone down before contemplating taking a night long hot shower…

* * *

In LA a formerly dust in the wind now non-corporeal vampire crashed into a very much solid door. A few blocks away at the harbor a dark haired Irish-man appeared in a flash of light and promptly fell into the water. At the edge of the crater of Sunnydale a dark skinned woman stood staring at the dark expanse of the crater with a half-stunned look on her face and a hand crept up to rub her sore neck. In the Ministry of Magic a dark haired 30-something year old pushed back a veil and stared at it, looking thoroughly stunned.

* * *

Voldemort swept his scarlet colored gaze over his scores of followers. His twisted mouth lifted in a sort of half smirk. He sat at his throne and idly toyed with his wand.

"Take _that _away…" he said gesturing toward the crumpled, half human form of the tortured man. Two Deatheaters strode forward and scooped up the man. Severus Snape shifted slightly in his robes and let out a sigh. Those horrid eyes snapped towards him.

"Did you wish to say something Severus?" Voldemort hissed out to him.

"I was only thinking of the good old days when it was so much easier to maim and kill, too bad that bloody Potter had to come along…" Snape gave another sigh as he felt the probing of his 'Master'. He brought the images of torture to his mind and projected the feeling of glee into it. Voldemort withdrew from his mind.

"Yes…" he said faintly and stood. Pettigrew, Snape hated him so much, strode forward.

"M-my lord… word has reached us of the Slayer…" Pettigrew said pitifully. Voldemort nodded.

"Maybe we shall pay her a little visit…" he said ominously as he sat back down and conjured up a looking glass. One Buffy Summers was shown, talking softly to a red-head.

* * *

"Willow it was so weird... the phone just went kaput on me!" she said angrily. Willow Rosenburg nodded and frowned at her computer, which was currently on the fritz as well.

"Well since we can't do anything about it I say we go talk to Giles and Xander. Maybe they have some idea of what's going on." Buffy nodded and they proceeded to the boy's room. Thus waking Xander and prodding Giles away from his books. Buffy launched into her tale.

* * *

Giles nodded as Buffy went into a lengthy tale of her cellular going kaput.

"…Oh yeah, Dawn tells me that Spike is hanging out at W&H as a ghost." Buffy finished. Giles' glasses broke in his hands. Xander chocked on a Cheese Doodle.

"What!" they shouted at the same time. Buffy nodded absently.

"Wait, that's not funny, you got me with the preggers with Spike's kid thing. No I don't believe you; it's not fair, nor right!" Xander immediately complained. However Giles was frantically trying to piece his glasses back together. Willow distracted by this flicked her wrist toward him.

"Occulus Repairo." She said and the glasses magically fixed themselves.

"Oh, thank you." Giles said looking half-delighted and half-disappointed.

* * *

Elsewhere Spike is advancing on the Cup of Perpetual Torment.

"Spike, wait. Wait. That's not a prize you're holding. It's not a trophy. It's a burden. It's a cross. One you're gonna have to bear till it burns you to ashes. Believe me. I know." The blonde vampire cocks his head for a moment and places the cup back on the pedestal and looks at Angel, waiting for the brunette to speak. "So ask yourself: Is this really the destiny that was meant for you? Do you even really want it? Or is it that you just want to take something away from me?" Angel says, his breathing is labored and he looks exhausted. Spike rolls his eyes and shrugs before reached for the cup.

"Bit of both." He says as his fingers curl around the cup and he drinks from the cup as Angel lunges forward at one last attempt to stall the vampires.

"Spike-!" Spike drops the cup and shoots Angel a bewildered look.

"I-it's… Mountain Dew…" he concludes.

* * *

Allen Francis Doyle frowns as he climbs out of the water. "Oh yeah, leave a bloke to catch his death!" he shouts angrily as he half-attempts to wring the water from his coat. His shoes squelch as he begins to stride towards their run down office. Something however catchs his eye on fifth street. A large billboard, it wasn't that out of the ordinary, but it was if you considered the fact that his 'boss' was plastered up there, looking slightly uncomfortable. His eyes went to the letter.

"Wolfram and Hart!" he croaks out. "I need a drink." he decides and heads for the closet bar her knowns of.

* * *

Sirius blinked once, then twice. He was… alive? That couldn't be right… could it? He glances around searching in vain for Harry. Where did everyone go? He wonders to himself as he takes a few steps away from the veil. The fairly young wizard studies his surroundings. It feels… different. Like someone rearranged it. And someone had, flowers over flowed the bench near the veil and it look brighter. He stooped down and got a shock, he was dead… but if he was, then why the hell was he standing right there?

* * *

The Jamaican girl walked through the ruins of a town she could only half remember. What had happened? Had Angelus got what he wanted? She found the crumbled house on Revello drive and snuck inside. There were pictures of people, some she recognized, others she didn't. She found a duffle bag and began collecting things, most from Buffy's room. That's when she found the paper. She picked it up and nearly dropped it in shock.

"May 11, 2003…" she said staring at it. But it was only 1999 when she had last been here… what had happened since? She was drawing a blank. The young slayer frowned but dropped the paper and went exploring the rest of the house. Unbeknownst to her a man suited up in spiffy fatigues watched her every movement throughout the house. He raised a walkie talkie to his mouth.

"Agent Finn," he said, "Reporting from tailing, subject seems to be searching for something… going to attempt approach…"

* * *

A/N: wow… that's all for now… as I said at the beginning been awhile… I'm really going to try to update at least once every other week if I can but its hard you know… Um I just wanted to clear something up, I haven't decided on a Buffy couple, or if I even want her involved with anyone until later. And about Doyle, I know I never mentioned his possibly coming back to life but I absolutely adore him and can't bear the fact that his cuteness is dead... To Glenn Quinn! Well that's all.

* * *

Responses and Light Witty Banter:

Slays: yeah I was really upset when Mali died too, I think I nearly started to cry, and I mean cry, I was like "why god why!" Yeah writing is a very difficult thing, especially when you have a shit computer… it's hard writing the long chapters… most of the time I either get so exhausted I can't write, or there's just too much going on in my life to handle keeping up with this. This chapter is shorter because, 1) I started it yesterday and wanted to throw my loyal fans a bone, 2) I needed to write this because it was stressing me out so much, the fact that so many people were being supportive and I was doing nothing! And 3) I just don't have a lot of energy currently, hopefully in the summer I'll be better and are able to write so much more. Good luck with your first story… its difficult writing for the first time… in fact I hated what I wrote for the first time that I deleted it and was in despair for a few months… I hope that doesn't happen to you! Thanks again!

C'est Magnifique: wow thanks, sorry I didn't up date very fast, and I know its pretty fast paced, I have a hard time pacing myself because I want to get over with all of the boring parts and get on to the parts that I have been waiting to write. I'm glad that you're constructive with your critics because I've been totally torn down by people who merely freaked on me. I've been trying to slow myself down but all that happens is me not writing because I hate what I write! But thanks for the encouragement!

vixen519: Sorry I didn't update soon, but hey at least I'm plowing through it and trying! I wish they had a patch… then I wouldn't be such a maniac about checking me author alerts as often as possible!

goddessa39: yeah I'm not a big on which ship I choose and I'm trying to fit in a little of all three ships, yep! Yay! Sirius is not out of hell… but slightly confused… poor puppy! Kendra I love to death, it was tragic that her character never got to develop fully… so when you mentioned her I was like, "Omg! Perfect Idea! Instead of Faith coming into Hogwarts and having to abandon her post, Kendra could be resurrected instead…" but something nefarious is afoot, it's going to help view Spike's subsequent resurrection through different eyes other then the Tiny-Texan and W&H doing it! But will it be Voldie? Or some form of the First or what! I haven't decided yet. But yes there will be a little B/A but also some Spuffy… and definitely Sirius/Buffy….

Bobboky: yeah Spike-ghost is very fun to have around… but I decided not to leave him in the cold (literally), I'm sure if he will be going to Hogwarts but there might be some Malfoy action later… eww that just sounded wrong, even to my ears… I mean some interaction…

General Mac: here's your thirds… and if you're lucky you'll get more…

Just me: well thank you Kind Stranger… I feel lucky that you just happened upon this…

manticore-gurl071134: thanks for your congrats… that piece of goddamn jewelry took me over a month and a half to finish… and my teacher hung it upside down… but thank you!

aznMi: thank you, sorry I probably didn't update soon enough but I tried my hardest… this is after "Chosen" I really should have put that up, sorry that I didn't!

Night-Owl123: thanks you for your kind review…

zafaran: wow someone actually looking forward to my work… I think I might cry… thank you for your review… if it weren't for it I would have probably never come back to this!


	4. All In Good Time

Title: Detour in the Roadway

Chapter Title: All In Good Time, (the path will be revealed)

Author: TigerTiger02

Spoilers: everything and anything, if it's in there it's possible it will show up. Half-Blood Prince will be spoiled for anyone who has not read it!

Timeline: I realized that I mentioned nothing of it before… well let's just say this all takes place about a month after the destruction of SunnyD. That's the beginning, now in this chapter it's been about two months… which would make it around the end of July.

Disclaimer: if I owned anything you think you would notice…

Summery: Buffy finds out she had a brother, James Potter. Dead people keep popping up everywhere, and oh it must be Tuesday because a new baddy is in town.

Dedicated to: all of my faithful reviewers. You fucking rock.

* * *

Riley Finn had vowed to never come back to Sunnydale after he and Sam had come here a little under three years ago. Sunnydale didn't need him, Buffy didn't need him, and she had Spike. He froze to contain his rage; if he let out a sound the girl might hear him. And that wouldn't be good. As he turned around to make his way around the back he was met by the girl, and she was holding a broken piece of glass. 

"What are you doing here?" she demanded, her Jamaican accent clear.

"I've come here because I've been on surveillance of the Crater since Sunnydale's collapse." He responded. She frowned, her pretty mouth twisting angrily.

"When did this happen?"

"Two months ago, May 20, 2003."

"You are lying!" She declared with much anger.

"No, I am not. Miss? Are you okay?" Kendra, for perhaps one of the first times in her life, fainted.

* * *

Spike was exhausted. At that moment all he wanted to do was get sodding pissed. He sighed and poured some more Jack into his tumbler before drinking it down and slamming it on the table. A dark haired man slid into the seat next him, barely giving him a glance. 

"Irish Whiskey." He said and Spike glanced over at the same time the man.

"_You!_"

"_You!_" they stood at the same time and growled, glaring at each other.

"Why the hell hasn't Angel staked you?" Doyle said angrily.

"You're supposed to be dead!" Spike said.

"Hey so are you!" Doyle growled out.

"No, no, mate, you misunderstand, you kicked the bucket, bit the bullet, bought the farm, four years ago!" Spike said trying to get the former-seer to understand.

"Yeah well if I'm dead and not a vampire or a ghost then why am I here?" Doyle shot back.

"Hello! I am and was both of those!" Spike said, "Dunno why you're here but I suppose Freddikins could check you out, lord only knows that girl would do anything to get Angel to buy her more complicated gadgets."

"Freddikins?"

"Fred? Fred Burkle? Oh that's right you were dead by the time she came along."

"What are you talking about?" Doyle asked as he sat back down slowly and took a swig from his drink. The vampire studied him curiously.

"You don't know do you? You don't remember being dead?"

"No." Doyle said bitterly.

"Look, apparently you gave the cheerleader your visions and kicked it. After that Wes came into town and took your place among the group. Then Gunn showed up and Lorne too but they weren't exactly part of the Fang Gang. It wasn't until a stint in Pylea and getting Fred that the whole gang came together. You got to understand that everything from me is second hand, I don't know the whole story mate, and for that you have to go to Angel. But anyway over a year ago, maybe two, Cordy was turned part demon so the visions wouldn't blow out the back of her brain, later on she's ascended and then comes back, during that time her body got hijacked by a demon or goddess something of that sort.

"So she gives birth and boom, everyone's under this bints spell. World gone to shit. Also before that there was some bloke 'The Beast', dunno what was up with him, in Sunny-D we were having our own little crisis with the First Evil. And I was souled up and insane. Buffy found the Scythe, a Slayer's own little personal toy. Hundreds of thousands of years old. I'll explain later. Anyway so the Beast was killed, Cordy was evil and she didn't care any that she gave birth to the thing that hijacked her body. Angel made a deal with W&H to become their new CEO and now everyone's bleeding working there. And Cordy's still in her coma." Doyle's hands shook as he reached for the Jack and he took a long pull from the bottle. "Can we go and…" Doyle shook his head.

"See your unwavering stalwart companions?" Spike supplied.

"Yeah… something like that." Doyle affirmed.

* * *

Dumbledore sighed and poured a shot of Fire whiskey. He didn't know if he could do this anymore. Harry distrusted him, Sirius was dead, and Fudge had just told him that Buffy Summers had come to him claiming to be Blair Potter. He sighed and sipped it carefully. He wondered how long this war would last. He wondered if Buffy Summers could be trusted, and he wondered if Harry would be able to do it, if they would win. His fireplace roared to life at that moment and he turned weary blue eyes to it. 

"Dumbledore?" It was Kingsley.

"Yes Kingsley?" He was so weary, so tired of fighting. He was getting older now and it seemed as if each new day brought more and more heartbreaks and exhaustion.

"_Dumbledore, Sir, it's about Sirius Black… he's alive._"

* * *

Buffy sat on her bed and frowned at the suitcase on the floor. 

"So when do we leave?" she asked Giles.

"Day after tomorrow." He said before continuing on to a harder subject. "Spike is alive… do you plan on contacting him?" he asked.

"I don't know Giles, I'm not sure…"

"He would be helpful… in a time like this… call Dawn, talk to him." He said. Buffy had to admit reports of Voldemort coming back were no longer piffle but something much more serious. She had to ask the blonde if he would come to his motherland. Buffy grabbed the phone and dialed, after a few rings it was picked up.

"Hello?"

"Dawn?"

"Buffy it's only… 3:28 AM…" Dawn groaned out

"Oh sorry, I need to talk to Spike."

"Spike? But you're not supposed to know about him being a ghost."

"It's urgent Dawn." She heard the faint rustling of sheets, then the muffled sound of someone covering the receiver. Faintly, she could hear Dawn talking, "Angel? Baby? Wake up? I know you're tired and all bloodied up. No it's important. It's about Spike." A muffled angry shout. "Not like that silly. Yeah, where is he? Drinking? Alright…" there was a long pause as Dawn climbed back into bed and placed the phone to her ear.

"Getting pretty cozy with my ex Dawnie." Buffy said.

"Buffy, Angel and Spike got into a major battle- shut up we know you didn't fall down the stairs-, anyway he got bloodied up pretty badly so of course I'm stuck taking care of his ass."

"How can a ghost fight someone whose not?"

"Oh whoops! Spike's corporeal again."

"Say what?"

"Oh yeah defiantly weird. Well he went out drinking and I have no clue when he'll be back, I'll just return the favor and call you whenever I next see him."

"Thanks," Buffy said dryly.

"Bye!"

"Night."

* * *

A young shivering girl made her way through the rain, mist was gathering all around her. She batted it away in annoyance and paused to light a cigarette. "Bugger." She muttered, and shivered again, pulling her jacket closer to her thin body. Her large blue-gray eyes darted around as if searching for something. A growl floated through the air and she tensed up, flicking her half-smoke cigarette away. Large yellow eyes pinned her for a moment before her hand dived into her pocket. 

"Aww, an itty bitty Slayer." The vampire taunted, "Just an untrained girl, you shouldn't be too hard to kill." It sneered.

"Yeah well that's where you're wrong, _dead wrong_." The girl snarled out. She lunged at it but was knocked aside.

"Watch out!" a messy haired teen shouted to her. She narrowed her eyes and stood up, brushing off her pants. "_Idiot_." She muttered. The boy was by far taller then her, with large green eyes and messy black hair. He too was holding a piece of wood, a long, thin, polished thing that gleamed in the faint street lights. The vampire immediately went at him. The boy was clearly a poor fighter, though he had lightening-quick reflexes, ones that matched hers to the boot.

"Move, moron!" she growled out and shoved him away. Her fist sunk into the vampire's stomach. The vampire growled and head-butted her. She stumbled back and front snap kicked him. She whirled with a roundhouse kick and finally stabbed the stake sharply into the vampire's chest. It hissed and disintegrated, her stake falling into her hand. She gazed lovingly at the polished wood and tucked it back into her pocket. Turning swiftly she almost rammed into the boy.

"You know that thin stick isn't going to kill any vampires, it's more likely to snap in half." She said lazily, while eyeing the said object.

"What's your name?" he asked sharply.

"_Siobhan Jocelyn Black_." She said and stuck out her thin hand. The boy's mouth dropped open.

"_What?_" he asked in a sharp whisper. "Who's your father?" he demanded angrily.

"Regulus Augustus Black, not that I ever met him, he died before I was born about... oh, seventeen years ago." Her voice was low whisper. "So Mr. Leap Before You Think, what's your story?"

"What?" the boy was caught off guard.

"Your name, boy." She spat out.

"Harry… Harry Potter." She froze.

"No fucking way." She murmured. "Look I got to go but… here. Write me." She had pulled out a pad of paper and pen out and jotted down her address in spidery cursive. She stalked away before Harry even had a chance to say anything else.

* * *

Sirius Black was lead out of the room by two grim wizards, his hands and feet in shackles. His head hung, a defeated look lingered on his sallow features. He was lead into a completely different room and sat down. Seconds after they had left him, the door opened. Dumbledore stood there, looking tired and weary. One of his hands was blackened and shriveled, looking as if it had died. Sirius tore his gaze away from his hand and to the elder man's face. 

"Albus," he started, "what's going on?" he said.

"Sirius… it _is_ you…" Dumbledore stated, looking rather surprised. "By all rights you should be dead. How has this come to be?" he asked politely.

"I-I'm just as clueless, sir. How's Harry? Is his being treated well? Is he okay?"

"Harry is fine; I'm going to be picking him up from the Dursley's in a day's length. Sirius, do you remember anything?"

"No, sir. I-I can't remember even the tiniest thing. Can I come with you?"

"I suspect that the Ministry will have some paper-work for you and then you will be released… they will have some questions but that can all wait, in good time," The elder man stood up and sighed. "Yes, Sirius, all in good time."

* * *

Buffy stood in front of the Dursley's home. Her nephew was in there. She had seen him interact with the young slayer; she had watched him mutter himself home. She shivered and pulled her rain coat tightly around her form. In good time, today wasn't the day to ruin his life. Perhaps tomorrow would be better? She sighed and turned away, daring one last peek at the bedroom window where he sat, staring into space and frowning. "Tomorrow's a whole new day Buffy." She reminded herself before turned away. It was time to talk to the young slayer. She looked at the piece of paper in her hand; Giles' cursive announced the slayer's name to be… Buffy's mouth dropped open, "Siobhan Jocelyn Black…" she breathed out. "Oh god… I hope you aren't Sirius's kid…" she muttered.

* * *

In the dark recesses of a mansion a woman lounged on a chaise lounge. Her long black dress contrasted sharply with her pale skin. Her head snapped up as Buffy's voice, magnified by speakers, boomed through the room. "A _Slayer_? Connected to the _Blacks_?" she said her voice like sweet honey and coppery blood. "Oh this is _rich_." She said while chortling. "Well little girl, you have no idea what's in store for you, all of your little friends coming back to you. No, you have no clue. And you won't till it's too late." She chortled again, clearly full of herself. The woman frowned and then snapped her fingers. "Come to me, my puppy." She said. Lindsey trotted inside and obediently kneeled before her. His head went to her lap and she absently stroked his head. He nuzzled her hand and she smirked. 

"Good boy..." She purred out, her bright blue eyes flashing. Her brown hair was weaved through Lindsey's fingers in no time. She smirked at the large screen in front of her. "I will get you Buffy Summers." She growled out. A second later a demon visage broke out of her human mask and she grabbed Lindsey harshly. Smirking as he yelped, she leaned forward and savagely bit down on his wrist, suckling the blood that exploded in her mouth like a baby. She threw him away and wiped at her mouth.

"Watch yourself Summers." She purred out and picked up a large remote. The screen went blank. "Next thing you know, you'll be the only one left standing."

* * *

A/N: So anyone ever see Cowboy Bebop? I've got five chapters done on a Buffy crossover with that and am debating if I want to post it? If you're interested tell me. 

To My Reviewers... Oh You Wonderous People:

CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur- wow thank you, I kind of got lost in something else I was writing so I haven't updated as quickly as I should have. But thanks, I'm starting to like this again.

C'est Magnifique- Yes I will keep with most of Angel-verse's plotline. Illyria is a favorite of mine, though I did like Fred a lot, but I felt that Illyria had more umph to her character. Yeah I never planned on Riley being there but I think I was writing something that had to do with him when I wrote that chapter, so I just stuck him in there without thinking. I was pretty surprised myself when I went to revise it, got all confused, but anyway thank you, your opinion means a lot to me.

Just Me- thanks for your review… uh yeah I'm a little slow on the uptake, I'm kind of stunned that this got so many reviews.

manticore-gurl071134- wow thanks, it's a favorite of mine so far, I felt it was easier to write because I now know where I'm going with this, Spike rocks… I kind of miss the early seasons Spike because he was such a dickhead and caused a lot of grief. Ahh… those were the days…

CharmedChick- sweet, thank you so much, which was my goal to have more return reviewers because even though I've been writing forever this is the first time I've actually buckled down and wrote more then one chapter. Thanks again Joahn!

goddessa39- Wow thanks for your blessings with the whole Sirius/Buffy thing, I hope it turns out to have enough Buffy/Angel for you. I think the reasons I'm having some Spuffy stuff in here, is that their relationship was never resolved, he died and then came back and never confronted her. Whereas the whole Bangel aspect of both shows was resolved. Faith is one of my favorite slayers too, and she will show up, but the plot now officially calls for Kendra.

The Cardboard Moon- don't worry about the criticism there, the chapter title was pretty misleading I admit, it was the first thing that popped into my head. Awww… thanks for the glomp, glomp!

Shinigami- Jesse, hmmm though I liked him when he was alive and all I thought it wouldn't fit. I mean Jesse never played any big pivotal roles except to be bumped off to make room for Buffy's friendship. If you notice most of the resurrected people played large roles at one time or another… other dead people might show up also but still undecided. As for Buffy retrieving Harry, sure he would be pretty safe with her, but you have to remember… she's still not Petunia, and Petunia as we all know is Lily's sister… see where I'm going with this? Buffy possibly won't even be seeing Harry until the beginning of the school year… I am trying to follow The Half-Blood Prince as much as I can.

Arica, Princess of Rivendell- well I did as soon as I could. Thanks for your review.

Toniboo- a year? You must have not been looking at the year part of the date… it's been three months. Well anyway I updated, and here you are. Thanks.


	5. Past, Present, Future

Title: Detour in the Roadway

Chapter: Past, Present, Future

Author: TigerTiger02

Spoilers: everything and anything, if it's in there it's possible it will show up. Half-Blood Prince will be spoiled for anyone who has not read it!

Timeline: Half-Blood Prince for HP and after "Chosen" for BTVS

Disclaimer: I think a lot of people would notice if I owned anything.

Summery: Buffy turns out to be James Potter's little sister, everyone is connected to everything, and oh a lot of stuff is revealed.

Dedication: to everyone who ever believed anything was possible, and to my faithful readers, you fucking rock!

* * *

Siobhan Black frowned, only last night Buffy Summers had come for a visit and asked quite a few questions. She didn't know this Buffy, but she had heard of her, The Slayer that saved the world, and not just saved it but changed it. She got people-bumps just thinking about it. If forced to Siobhan had to admit the blonde had her intrigued. Incessant question about her lineage, and even more about Harry Potter, were enough to get her curious. The blonde's tale had been even more of an interest. And so the charming half-Black was now to go with _the_ Buffy Summer's to Hogwarts. How she got roped into she would never know. 

The young girl was startled out of her thoughts at a sound, not unlike the throwing of rocks against a window. She frowned and opened her window. Harry Potter was standing in her driveway. "It's unlocked!" she shouted and turned to prance downstairs. She had gotten to the last step when he came through the door. "Hey what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I-I wanted to see you." He explained.

"Oh?" she said and raised an eyebrow.

"My godfather… is your uncle." He said finally, under her scrutiny.

"You're a little late."

"What?"

"Your aunt told me already."

"Petunia?" he said in disbelief.

"No, Buffy."

"Buffy?"

"Oh Blair, that was her name… before."

"She's dead."

"Yeah but only twice."

"Twice?"

"Well maybe three now."

"Wait what are we talking about?"

"I'm kind of wondering if this makes us related."

"No. Well maybe. I don't know, I'm pretty confused as of right now."

"Me too… maybe we should shut up?" She questioned aloud, there was long stretch of time where neither spoke.

"Maybe we should try and talk this out."

"Yeah, yeah that makes sense. Okay so my father, Regulus, is your godfather's brother. And your aunt is the Slayer."

"The what?"

_"_You're a wizard and you don't even know what the hell a Slayer is?What you incompetent?"

"I-I… what is it?" he says stubbornly, trying to maintain an air of coolness.

"A Slayer is a girl who is born into every generation, which is a load of crap because most die about two years into being a Slayer; anyway they are imbued with the strength and skill of the vampire. They hunt the demons and vampires, the evil that plague the earth. Buffy became a slayer around 1995, she died about a year and half later. She drowned actually. Buffy was resuscitated with the usage of CPR. A few years later Buffy's sister Dawn came to be, that's a wacky story if I ever heard one.

"What you've got to understand Harry is that the world is not what it seems, heaven, hell, life, and death: is never what they seem to be. Dawn was, is, a special person, very special. She's- she's… _the Key_…" Siobhan's voice seemed to carry her awe. "A being so powerful, it's unimaginable. To destroy and create like that…" she shook her head and continued, "Dawn's blood could open any portal imaginable, given that it was on a certain day that said portal was nearest to our dimension. So a Hell-god, Glorificus, opened one. And the only way a portal is closed is if the blood stops. Dawn was made from Buffy, and so Buffy jumped and died. She was resurrected, eventually, many days later. The third time was actually the first when she was mercilessly killed, because Witches cannot be Slayers. And Slayers cannot have families. Buffy's story is much longer and a lot more complicated, but that's for her to tell. You got that?"

"I-I'm not sure."

"Oh well someday you'll understand, not everyone can be as smart as _I am_." He glared darkly at her. "What? You know it's so true." She said confidently.

"Listen I came here to ask you to come to my house at midnight."

"Harry!" she said outraged, "I won't agree to pre-marital sex! Never!" she said. Harry blinked.

"What?" he asked, "no, the headmaster of my school would probably want to meet you and…" he flushed and glanced around, "nice house." He said abruptly changing the subject.

"Yeah, sure I'll come; I can't guarantee that I'll be on time."

"That's fine… uh… I'll see you later, yeah?" he asked.

"Yeah." She said faintly.

"Uh… I'll see myself out then…" Harry mumbled uncomfortable at the way Siobhan was ignoring him. He left and closed the door softly. Siobhan was left there staring blankly at the painting in front of her. But deep in her mind an inactive part of the normal human brain was conjuring images of the future.

* * *

_Siobhan stood on a battlefield. Curses were being thrown left and right, bright jets of color. She rolled instinctively and dodged one painful looking green one. She looked behind her; there was a line of slayers. Buffy, Faith, and a black woman she had never seen before were mounted atop skeletal horses that looked like something out of hell, black leathered wings flapped and white sightless eyes rolled. Buffy's horse reared sharply and as it fore-hooves hit the snow covered ground Buffy whipped out her sword and swung it wildly, it was like something out of Braveheart. "**Fire!**" Buffy shouted and the first row of Slayer's shot crossbows. They reloaded and the arrows flew through the air, some hitting men in white masks and other's hitting vampires that writhed and turned to dust._

_Rushing wind from a void somewhere unknown and the magic around her made Siobhan's sight swirl and scream, it was like something out of Lord of the Rings when Frodo slipped the ring onto his finger, a shadow world that howled angrily for blood and death. Siobhan ducked another curse and whipped out her wand. "**Sectumsempra!**" she shouted, the man collapsed as ribbons of blood flowed from cuts that had been slashed into him the second the spell had hit him. She whirled sharply as the shout of; "**CHARGE!**" was issued from the three head Slayers. The slayers moved smoothly and sliced down several death eaters and dark creatures alike. Siobhan stared at the shining silver and red metal of the **Scythe**, a weapon built for slayers, Faith wield it with a viciousness she had only seen after a particular night, she had looked into the mirror and seen that same wild unbound look._

_Siobhan grappled with a large, burly, vampire at least three times her size. She managed to stake him and was going after another when she was slammed to the ground by an invisible force. She had turned her head at the same moment and she could see something._

_A woman stood in the field now. She wore a black leather cat suit, her brunette hair whipped around her and cold blue eyes that stared at Siobhan with malice in them. Siobhan struggled against the invisible force that was suffocating her. She tried to scream but couldn't get enough air into her lungs. Suddenly the woman grinned evilly and a sword was ripped from a young Slayer's hand. It flew toward Siobhan, she tried to scream, to move, but nothing happened and sword rammed into her, pinning her efficiently as well as freeing her from the spell. She cried out, blood spurting from her mouth. She still couldn't move very well, the sword had pinned her to the now blood covered ground. She could feel blood flooding her mouth, she was chocking on it. She coughed more blood up spattering her now pale face with it._

_

* * *

_Outside of her mind Siobhan snapped back and gave a cry of pain as she doubled over. She pressed the heel of her palm into her forehead as if trying to push away the pain. She collapsed to the floor, blood trickled from her nose and she coughed more up. She was panting by now and coughing as well. Her blue eyes shining, she stood shakily and grabbed a tissue to mop up the mess on her face and hands. "What the hell was that?"

* * *

"Hello?" 

"Dawn is Spike there?"

"Yeah hold on a minute… Spike?" there was a long pause.

"Hello?" a rough sounding, accent voice asked.

"Spike…" Buffy breathed out.

"Bloody hell, Buffy!"

"Spike, I…I need you to come to England."

"What!" he said sharply. "Why the hell should I come to England, huh Slayer? Got an answer for that one?"

"What the hell is your problem?" Buffy growled out.

"Buffy, I don't love you like that anymore. I… I've moved on."

"To my baby sister?" Buffy ground out.

"Maybe…"

"Spike I don't care if you and Dawnie are… dating… and you better hope no more then that. Look, have you ever heard of Voldemort." There was a long pause and then an exhale; she could tell that Spike was smoking just by the noise.

"Yeah… I remember him… came into power nearly three decades ago. 'Course he tried to get vampires to side with him. Dru and I fled from Europe, I didn't want to deal with that and though Dru was willing… I didn't want her to deal with it either. I heard he tried to get Peaches, Darla, and Heinrich to join with him too. Wanted the whole Aurelius Line, since we're the most powerful… wanted the Scourges of Europe to run rampant again."

"Wait whose Heinrich?" Buffy cut in.

"Don't interrupt me, Heinrich is,_ was_, known as the Master." Buffy gave a shiver. "Anyway he killed a lot of people, had followers too… Death Eaters. 'Course they were nothing against vampires. Spells don't affect us a lot. 'Cause we're dead… why do you want to know about Riddle?" he asked.

"Riddle?"

"Human name, hates it… Tom Riddle. So let's hear it, yeah?"

"He's back."

"_What!_" Spike said sharply.

"Voldemort… is alive and walking."

"How the hell did that happen? Last I heard some snot-nosed brat managed to thrash him."

"I… I don't know, but Spike we need you here. Angel if it's possible." She heard him take a drag and exhale.

"Yeah, I'll come, hell I'll stay and scare the kiddies." He said.

"Thanks Spike."

"I'll try and drag Peaches away from this place… this place isn't good, pet. I can feel the evil here… like slime… I think it's affecting everyone…" he voice trailed off.

"Well… I'll send you an owl… if I ever get around to buying one." Buffy said.

"Yeah, I'll see you later, kill something nasty for me."

"Bye Spike, say bye to Dawnie for me." The line went dead as she finished her sentence. The outlook was suddenly looking only slightly brighter, with the addition of her two favorite vampires. Suddenly her cell phone rang. Frowning Buffy picked it up.

"B. you're never going to believe whose here." Faith said.

"What?"

"It's Riley and he has someone with him."

"Who?"

"My predecessor."

"Hey where did you learn a big word like-?" Buffy froze. "_Kendra?_" she asked.

"Yep, it's definitely her, I faxed Angel a picture of her and he confirmed."

"Oh my god… how did that happen?"

"I don't know B. But I can tell you that other people have been popping up."

"Who?"

"Well Wolf-Boy came here looking for you, said something about how there was something riling up the wolves in his pack. Also some guy named Doyle recently showed up at Wolfram and Hart."

"Funny Spike didn't mention anything."

"Probably didn't think it was important."

"Oh my god… this isn't good is it."

"Do you think it has something to do with that Voldemort guy?"

"I don't know. Listen call Spike and Angel and tell them to bring this Doyle with them along with Kendra and Oz. I think you should stay in the states; I already have a couple of slayer's here. I think Kendra would be better off with me anyway."

"Way to show faith in me B."

"Faith I have plenty of faith in you."

"Shut up…" Faith said playfully. "Look I'll call you later when I have confirmation."

"Alright, talk to you later. Bye."

* * *

It was midnight when Harry heard someone knocking on the door. Oh shit! Dumbledore! He bolted up out of the chair and raced down the stairs. He stopped stock still and stared. Almost half hidden by Vernon's bulk was… 

"Sirius?" the dark haired man's head jerked up.

"Yes Harry… something has happened, Sirius had come back from behind the Veil." Dumbledore said quietly.

"What? How? When?"

"Harry…" Sirius said but stopped abruptly, unsure what to say. Unbeknownst to any of them a vampire was slowly sneaking up on them. Suddenly there was a loud yell and Harry rushed out to the front stoop. Vernon Dursley stared bewildered at them.

Siobhan was there fighting the vampire. She was punched sharply and she stumbled backward before regaining her balance. Her roundhouse smashed into the vampire hard enough to make him fall to the ground. Immediately she was on him sending right and left hooks to his face.

"_You!_" Punch. "_Should!_" Punch. "_Never!_" Punch. "_Try to attack!_" three swift punches in a row. "_Anyone!_" Punch. "_A Slayer!_" Punch. "_Knows!_" she said. The vampire managed to buck her off and then head-butt her. She stumbled back, a cut on her forehead bleeding profusly. Another punch caught her in the stomach and she grunted in pain before grabbing the vampires face and kneeing him in it.

"Wow that didn't do much to improve your looks." She quipped as it went into its game-face. It growled.

"Slayer, I will drain you until you a bone dry, and then I will dance on your corpse." It said sounding almost cheerful.

"What would you dance to? Would you dance the _River-dance?_" She asked with a chortle. The vampire growled angrily and charged her. Swiftly she brought up her palm, effectively smashing its nose.

"Ow!" It groaned, "My nose, you hit my nose, you bitch!" while it was distracted Siobhan's hand dove into her pocket and she thrust the stake into its chest. "No fair…" it whined and then crumpled into dust.

"Sio Black-7, Evil Undead-0." Siobhan said as she picked up her stake, tucked it into her back pocket, and turned to the stunned men. "Sorry I'm late," she said politely, "had to patrol. You know got to keep the world a safer place. _Sworn duty, blah, blah, blah_…" Siobhan said with a wave of her hand.

Meanwhile Sirius Black had frozen in place. She looked so much like Regulus that it made his heart ache. He hadn't known that Regulus had a child. But it would be just like his brother to do such a thing, get a girl pregnant and then get himself killed. The girl definitely had the Black name, and she had the characteristic dark hair, blue-gray eyes, and his mother and Regulus's bone structure, delicate and fine, like a birds. The girl finally turned those eyes toward him.

"_Daddy?_" she asked in a heart-broken voice before fainting dead away.

* * *

A/N: so yeah that's the chapter. I wanted to focus in on the OC that I brought in for a moment, because obvious in the vision, she has a connection to a lot of people. Well that's it… 

Review Responses:

Toniboo- hehe that's okay, I'm pretty confused as well about what's going on, my muse has taken over and is not telling me anything. The evil bitch at the end is someone who is very connected to a lot of people and she's also in league with Voldemort. Sirius and Buffy will meet… I think next chapter maybe… the new slayer is a difficult matter all I know is that she is connected almost as well as the evil bitch… I really gotta give that evil bitch a name…

Blood Roses18- here you go! A nice little update.

NiennaFaelivrin- wow I have someone hooked! You just made my week! I'm trying to update a bit more; I hope this was soon enough for you!

nursechrism- why thank you, the viewpoints are pretty hard to do, especially since this is going to take place during HBP, and I'm kind of wondering if I should ignore it or not. Which I think I'm going to do, but uh have some things in there.

Arica, Princess of Rivendell- wow you're just brimming with enthusiasm! I actually like how this turned out… that's why this is out so soon.

VaMpEdChiK- wow thanks, I'm glad that you aren't going around saying "B/A forever!" and you're not bitching about the pairings. I love Bangel, and Spuffy and every pairing in between… so it was hard choice but Spike and Buffy are only friends, Angel is only going to be popping in at times but no action with Buffy for any of it, he's going to stick with Nina when that eventually happens. So it's a Buffy/Sirius, most definitely. Eww… Dawn and Angel… I'm with you right there… I think I kind of implied Spawn in this chapter so I'm not really sure if it's going to develop or not…

C'est Magnifique- yep, it's indefinite for how long the Brooding Champion and Pranking Champion will be there but they will come. I haven't seen a lot from season 7, enough to get by if I wanted to, so I'm sure if any of the new Slayers will end up in here for a long time but I am considering bringing them in, after all what's a battle with out are favorite baby-slayers? I'm kind of winging it here. I'm glad you liked the chapter, it took bloody forever to write, and I'm glad I made you laugh with the stair bit. It was always one of my favorite episodes because 1) Corporeal Spike! Hehe now he can really annoy the piss out of people, 2) only one of the greatest Spike versus Angel fights, next to the one in 'The Girl in Question' when they accidently star kicked each others asses instead of the bad-guys. And 3) the stair bit.


	6. Wordplay

Title: Detour in the Roadway

Chapter: Wordplay

Author: TigerTiger02

Spoilers: anything and everything will be spoiled, especially HBP, season five of Angel and season seven of Buffy: the Vampire Slayer

Timeline: during HBP for HP, during season five of Angel, and after "Chosen" for BtVS

Disclaimer: people would definitely notice if I owned anything, well I do own Siobhan Jocelyn Black and the new baddy, but that's about it.

Summery: Buffy is actually James Potter's sister, Harry is Buffy's nephew, Sio is Sirius's niece and people are coming for a visit.

Dedication: to everyone who has read this. And anyone who will read this.

* * *

Siobhan couldn't focus on the conversation going on around her, nor could she focus on the hilarious sight of the Dursley's being knocked insistently on the head by the glasses of Honeyed Oak Mead. This was pretty delicious she had to admit. She drained her glass more efficiently then even the most feared vampire in the world, Angelus, and then she took the Dursley's glasses. 

Her head was swimming with information, she had awoken with a jolt, and the vision had happened again, this time more violent and loner then before, ending her torturous, gruesome death. She closed her eyes tightly and willed the nausea away.

"Miss Black?" the soft voice of one Albus Dumbledore made her eyes snap open, and her hand blur as it grasped the hidden dagger and stood so quickly it made her head hurt. She groaned and sat back down. Her nose was bleeding again. Sirius Black was in front of her within seconds. His hand held a crumpled wad of tissues he had snagged from the Dursley's. "Are you supposed to lean your head forward or backward?" she asked with a grimace as she held the tissues to her nose.

"Backward."

"But you choke on the blood…" she whined.

"Forward."

"It doesn't stem the flow."

"Well then I don't know!" Sirius said sounding slightly agitated, "would you rather swallow a little blood or have it keep bleeding." Siobhan leaned backward and stared at the ceiling.

"I never noticed this before but ceilings are pretty interesting…" she commented dryly, the effect was ruined however by her now nasally voice. "I just don't get why most people don't just pull a Michelangelo? He was cool dude; the Sistine Chapel took my breath away, and nearly broke my neck, as if I don't have enough things trying to break it on a day to day basis." She frowned and pulled the soaked tissue away with a grimace. "At least when vamps get bloody noses they can just lick it up." Harry made a snorting noise that quickly turned to a cough under Siobhan's distinct glare.

"Well even if I am having a lovely time here, you know meeting with unknown relations and shit, I have to get to HQ to report back to General Buffy. She wants me to report my numbers for the evening, some BS about seeing if I am ready to be in Total War." she muttered, "Well I'm off! Harry I'll probably see you around, after all I am supposed to meet up with Buffy, the Scoobies, G-man, and Mr. Billy-Idol-Ripped-Me-Off-Spike and go to Hogwarts." Apparently, Sio thought in the back of her mind, the alcohol had loosened her tongue quite a bit. "Oops!" she giggled out. "I've already said too much, buh-bye Birdies!" she said, or rather slurred out. Before she could move Sirius's hand was wrapped around her wrist.

"Buffy? And she likes a Billy Idol wannabe?" he asked.

"Uh yeah!" Sio said with a giggled. Harry suddenly stood.

"Sirius!" he cried out. Sirius turned to him. "I… kind of forgot to tell you… but Buffy is my aunt Blair… who's alive." Sirius felt his knees buckle and he collapsed to the floor. Sio was dragged down with him, for she was quite pissed. She was snickering as they sat there. Sio was dragged up as Sirius stood suddenly.

"I want to see her."

"Are you insane?" Sio chortled out. "She'll kill you if you wake her up…" she giggled and grinned, "hehe… you know your name is Sirius…. Serious!" she said and then began to laugh. She sobered suddenly, "But seriously Sirius, Buffy would seriously kill you if you interrupt her sleep for something that's not that serious Sirius." She broke the mood by snickering some more. "Oh yeah, all right!" she said in a very similar way to Family Guy's local lady's man. "Did you hear that? That was some serious feat there. Seriously though, Sirius, you shouldn't be so serious!" she started to snicker again and Harry, Sirius, and Dumbledore exchanged looks.

"Is there anyway to make her…" Sirius paused as if searching for the right way to say it.

"Not mad pissing drunk off her arse?" Harry supplied.

"Yeah, that's sums it up, and no cursing." Sirius said suddenly.

"You know… you know what? This is seriously weird." Sio said just before she suddenly cried out in pain and pressed her palm to her head. A few seconds later she abruptly jerked upright, her eyes had gotten a glazed look in them and her mouth was half open in horror. It took nearly five minutes for the comatose girl to snap out of it. She jerked away from the concerned males.

"Oh god!" she whispered, her voice raspy, "oh god…" she repeated, "something big is happening… bigger then the First…" she coughed up blood into her hands and shuddered. "We have to get to Buffy as soon as possible." She said, "It's here." Her voice shook and she was still bleeding from the nose. She stood, swaying slightly; her slight build screamed frailty. Shivering and pale she led them outside.

* * *

Buffy sat up with a startled gasp, her Slayer dream making her head swim. God that woman had been so slimy and evil. She shivered and checked the clock, god only 2 in the morning barely. She climbed out of bed and pulled on a robe. Slowly she made her way downstairs. There was no way she would be able to sleep soundly after that. "Tom?" She called through the still open pub. There were a few unsavory characters about but they were regulars and knew not to mess with her. The bartender, who was missing his two front teeth, suddenly appeared. 

"What can I get you Miss Summers?" he asked politely.

"I'll just have some Butterbeer." She said.

"Ah… I see… can't get any sleep, eh? You should be right as rain in after the first two bottles." He said and produced a bottle.

"Thank you, Tom."

"No problem Miss Summers. I wouldn't want a pretty girl like you stuck down here with these… people… with a strong drink." He said as he glanced at his regulars. "Don't get me wrong, they are courteous and try not to get into bar fights but… something's off about them, you know?" She sat in peace for a few minutes, staring blankly at the bottle while taking occasional sips.

Her mind was set on overdrive with trying to figure out everything. Suddenly the bar went dead quiet, which was never a good thing in her opinion. Buffy turned in her seat to see two strangers and… oh god. Her nephew and the only Slayer she had found here, Sio, standing there. Sio was strangely pale, her nose was bleeding and Harry had his arms around her, helping her stand up. She shivered and scanned the crowd. Buffy's own name fell from her lips and the petit Slayer leapt up, her bouncy happy-go-lucky attitude fell away to reveal a more serious, collected exterior. She took Sio from Harry gently and led her back towards the fire that wasn't for Floo and made a few hags leave rather quickly. Tom immediately brought some chocolate and Butterbeer.

"Merlin, she looks like she has seen the end of the world." He muttered loud enough for both women to hear. Sio flinched harshly and stayed cradled in Buffy's arms. Sirius, Harry and Dumbledore sat down in the remaining chairs, and if everything was so serious Sirius might have laughed at the ridiculous sight over the tiny Slayer cradling the other tall and slender slayer.

They spoke in quiet voices. Both women were silent after Sio finished her story. Sio got off of Buffy quickly and apologized. Buffy stood up to thank the two mysterious men. She hadn't gotten a good look at either, as she was more concerned with Sio then anything else. She jerked back clearly stunned.

"Professor Dumbledore…" she said. He cocked his head and squinted.

"Ah… Blair Potter, your hair is a different color, and you have grown. There is something in your eyes that wasn't there before… but yes it is you. You share your brother's eyes." He said. Sirius broke between them.

"Blair… Buffy?" he said. The hazel eyed woman, who stood in front of him, turned her eyes to him. Her mouth dropped open and her eyes dropped to the bottle in her hand.

"I think… I must have drunk more then I thought…" she muttered.

"Buffy? Blair? It's me… Sirius…" she met his eyes and stared at him.

"Nice try, it's good to know that you managed to survive Spike's Liz Taylor amulet. I know I can't hurt you physically but you don't stand a chance this time around. For one there are hundreds of slayers now. For two Spike is alive and kicking ass. And for three you picked the wrong place to show up, in a magical place. Who do you think you are kidding? And one more thing, you can't influence anyone this time around." Buffy snarled. "What no snappy retort, no cryptic messages about how from beneath us you devour? You can't hurt me with this. I'm stronger now. So whose memory are you going to use? My brother's? Huh? Or maybe you'll use my mother's? Or maybe…" she hissed out before leaning forward, "you'll be smarter this time around and go for a weaker slayer. You aren't going to win this time. Because in a few seconds Willow will be here and vanquishing your ass to whatever hell dimension you came from."

Just as she said this Willow came into view, her hair had gone completely white, her eyes were a brighter green then ever. She skidded to halt and raised her arms. Magic was crackling from her finger tips and she was whispering Latin under her breath. By now Sio had stood up and flung herself between Sirius and Willow.

"Buffy! He's not the First!" she said just as Willow lowered her hands and turned back to normal.

"He's clean, I don't feel anything in him that evil… and he's solid. See!" Willow poked Sirius on the chest and he glared at her before rubbing his chest.

"Sirius…" Buffy's eyes went wide, "I-I can't deal with this right now…" she said and turned swiftly and strode toward the stairs. She turned and mouthed, 'I'm sorry'.

"Buffy! Wait!" Sirius shouted and went to go to her; Sio blocked his path however and touched him gently on the arm.

"Sorry old man, after what I just told her, it's no wonder she can't deal. She'll be fine… but what's here… what's coming… it ain't nothing like Glory or Willow… or even the First." He turned eyes that matched hers to her face.

"What's the First you people keep referring to?"

"Only the most evil, vilest thing to ever be in existence, it's still all around us, no one can truly rid the world of it. The Balance would upend itself if someone did. It fills every being to some degree… it's the First Evil. It's was here before us, and it will continue to be here. Only a few months ago Buffy, Willow, Faith, and Spike managed to close Sunnydale's Hellmouth. It was what resided there. Spike died during the battle but somehow he's back." A frown creased her brow and she shook her head. "Whatever we have to fight now is just as bad… and I already know of my outcome in the final battle."

"What is it?" Sirius asked.

**"I****'m going to die."** She said with an eerie calm.

"_What?_" he asked harshly. She blinked and looked up at him.

"This thing that's coming, it's not going try and devour us from_ beneath_. It's going to devour us from _within _and _around_."

"How do you know you're going to die?"

"Slayers are sometimes Seers; I am one of those unfortunate few… I saw my own death and I am prepared for it. I knew I would die young when I was little, before the Council knew that I wouldn't be a Slayer, before I turned the age that is past the age for the calling. They released me… and now a year and a half later I am what they said I could not be." She gave a sad smile. "Even without being a Slayer, I think that I would die anyway. Humans are not strong enough to withstand the visions. My bloody noses are already evidence that I am heading toward having the back of my head blown out." The sad smile turned into a wistful one. "After all… Kurt Cobain once said it's better to burn out then to fade away."

"That's not fair…" he whispered. "I found family, a niece… and now you're going to die before I even have a chance to know you."

"Ain't life a bitch?" she said.

* * *

Harry stood there staring, that was his aunt Blair? A woman who he had thought would be like his father was surprisingly not. Yet he could see his father in her eyes. Her nose was like James Potter's also. But the woman was nothing like the vibrant and charismatic James Potter. She was a broken version. A woman full of anger and weariness, sadness cloaked her thin petit form, and grief weighted her shoulders. He turned to Dumbledore. 

"Sir?" Dumbledore turned to him. "What are we going to do?"

"I believe you should go after her, Harry."

"What? But Sir…" Harry protested weakly. Dumbledore merely jerked his head toward the direction Willow and Buffy had gone and turned back to lithe Slayer and gaunt ex-convict.

"Well, I think we should stay here for a drink and await young Harry." Dumbledore said. "Lemon drop?" he question Sio, who cautiously took the candy and sucked on it. "Now Tom, I believe Mr. Black and I will have a glass of your finest mead and Miss. Black here will have a Butterbeer." He said politely. Tom came back minutes later and Dumbledore turned back to Sio. "So how has everyone's summer been?" he asked, Sirius and Sio exchanged incredulous glances, was he being serious? They turned back to Dumbledore.

"Other then being dead, it was fine." Sirius remarked dryly.

* * *

Buffy sat on her bed sobbing. Willow was trying to desperately comfort. 

"Buffy why are you so upset? I mean Sirius is alive… Harry looks well… Spike and Angel are coming. Hell Kendra is alive!"

"You didn't hear her Willow."

"Hear who?"

"Siobhan Black."

"What?" Willow yelped, "Isn't that Sirius's last name?"

"It's his niece."

"What did she say? 'Stay away from him he's my uncle,'?" she said in a dark, angry voice.

"No… she says something is coming… worse then the First. She said that she saw the end of the world and her own death. What if we can't stop her vision from happening? She thinks that the reason why dead people have been showing up is to tip the balance, the Powers are trying to bring in key players of the past battles and apocalypses so we can win." Buffy shook slightly.

"What else did she say?"

"She said that she had a sneaking suspicion that it had to do with Harry…"

"Wait you mean she said Harry was evil?"

"No… not really. Sio said that Harry wasn't evil at all, but he was a key player… or at least she had feeling. She said something about Voldemort was in all of this. That it was Voldemort and some woman."

"Glory?"

"No I don't think it was her, I had a dream similar to Sio's. She said the woman had darker coloring."

"Hmm…" They sat in silence, wondering what the hell they were going to do. There was knocking on the door.

"It's open." Willow said, thinking wryly, _'you can take the girl out of the Hellmouth but you can't take the Hellmouth out of the girl.'_ Harry stepped through and stared at the pair.

"Professor Dumbledore sent me up here; he said he had some things to straighten out with Sio and Sirius." Harry said quietly. "Are you really my aunt?" he asked Buffy, looking her straight in the eyes.

"Yes…" she said, her voice held a fine tremor.

"Why didn't you come back for me when my parents died?" he demanded.

"I didn't know. I couldn't have known." Buffy said wearily.

"_Why?_" Harry demanded.

"Harry, calm yourself…" she whispered, "I couldn't have known because I had a memory charm put on me the night I '_died_'. I had no clue who I was up until a couple of weeks ago. I'm sorry Harry."

"Sorry doesn't make up for all of those years I had to spend alone thinking I had no one who could ever love me." Harry said bitterly.

"I know it doesn't make up for everything. But can you forgive me?"

"I… I don't know." He admitted. He saw the hurt in her eyes that was quickly covered up.

"Harry…" Buffy froze as Dumbledore came in.

"Harry? I believe we should leave for the Burrow now. Sirius is heading back to… the Black Manor with Miss Black, she's looking quite unwell and Sirius didn't think that waking her guardian up in the middle of the night was a good idea. Miss Summers, I will come to see you and hear your story tomorrow at… let's say 4 in the afternoon?"

"That's fine Professor."

"Now, Harry, time for us to leave. Till tomorrow Miss Summers," Dumbledore said with a nod of his head.

"Goodbye Professor." Dumbledore turned and left, taking with him a pale Harry.

Willow turned to Buffy after a few minutes, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah… I will be."

"So when do Spike, Angel, Kendra, Oz, and Doyle get here."

"No clue. I think they are landing soon… Angel didn't make it really clear." Buffy shook her head.

"Tired?" Willow asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to bed now. Night."

"Night, Buffy…" Willow turned the lights of and stared at the ceiling in the dark. This was going to be an interesting year, she thought to herself.

* * *

Review Responses: 

Arica, Princess of Rivendell- is that your new mantra? Well thanks for your review anyway.

Toniboo: hehe thanks; I'm glad you like it. Yikes! I just read the past few chapters after seeing your review and now I get why you would think that they would be having a ménage a trios AKA 3-some. Nope, the reason why Dawn called Angel 'baby' was because she was feeling sorry for him and was taking care of him after he got into a major battle with Spike. Kind of like when a friend is dumped by a guy and someone would say, 'oh honey it isn't your fault, that guy is a jackass…' Whereas with Spike the feelings are mutual. I don't know if I'm going to have them get together and date though. I could pair Draco and Dawn instead. What's your opinion? Draco and Dawn or Spike and Dawn?

Caz92- thanks! I'm partial to it myself. Why are you confused? I'm sure I could help you with that.

* * *

A/N: Well I'm starting to enjoy writing this again… although if I look at my stats the number of hits and reviews have gone down since chapter one… which worries me… though why I worry when I have faithful reviewers and such I have no clue. Also I wanted to tell everyone to check out my new fic, The Darkest Part of Dawn. It centrals on Ginny's sixth and later last year of Hogwarts… though it's not a Ginny-centric fic… the main character is Sio rather… but the limelight is shared with Vessa and Astrid. All of these people have unique characteristics, whether it's that they like kissing girls or that they are a werewolf. It's kind of like a modern female version of the Marauders. I suggest checking it out. 

_He turned to his girlfriend and got to his knee, "Will you... review this story?"_


	7. If the Plane Goes Down

Title: Detour in the Roadway

Chapter: If the Plane Goes Down... Damn

Author: TigerTiger02

Spoilers: everything and anything mostly season five Angel and some HBP and season seven of Buffy.

Timeline: HPB, after "Chosen", and season five…

Disclaimer: the only thing I own is Siobhan Black and Lucia

Summery: Buffy is related to James who has a son named Harry, anything sound familiar, some misunderstandings are corrected and other stuff happens… god I'm lazy.

Dedication: to everyone who has read this, you fucking rock, and anyone who will read this you fucking rock also!

NOTE: I realized that I didn't do this before but Siobhan is a Celtic/Gaelic name meaning 'the Lord has grace/God is gracious/Praise' the way I learn to pronounce it is SHE-oh-vin but there are variants, shiv-awn, sha-VAHN, sha-von… etc. It's frequently mispronounced and spelled. It's kind of like the Irish version of Joan or Jane.

* * *

Spike glared at Doyle, who was glaring at Angel, who was glaring at Kendra, who was glaring at Spike, and Oz was being his normal, calm, stoic self. This was a big indication that all was right in the world, or as right as it could be with two vampires, two formerly dead people, and one werewolf cooped up in the same small airplane. Spike, Angel, and Doyle were all downing mini-bottles of various alcohols. 

"They really should have larger bottles." Doyle complained.

"Why?" Oz asked.

"Because I know I'm not drunk yet."

"How can you tell?" Angel asked.

"I still hate you." Angel turned his eyes away from Doyle to Spike. The blonde vampire was laying there in a daze. The curtain of the window he was at had been drawn open and he was staring blankly at his hand, which was bathed in the sunlight.

"Nifty… this Necro-glass." He said while drawing out his words. Angel knew by Spike's tone that he was buzzing. Dawn stepped out of the bathroom and looked at the tense people she had left.

"I leave you guys alone for only five minutes and you end up half-drunk and glaring at each other. At least Oz has the decency to not to openly show his hate."

"How can I show hate, if I had none?" Oz asked. Dawn looked at him funny.

"I think your time with the Monks screwed you up." She said dryly. Oz gave no comments but merely raised an eyebrow. Dawn shook her head in disgust and glanced at Spike.

"Oh my god, you guys got him drunk didn't you?" Dawn admonished, glaring at Angel and Doyle. "What the _hell _is your problem? Both of you! I mean you were all friends at one time I'm sure, so why do you guys insist on hating each other." She turned to Kendra, "I know it's your sacred duty and all to kill… you know... everyone here… but could you at least pretend to like everyone." Kendra gave a curt nod and instead turned to sleep, a stake in one hand and a dagger in another.

* * *

Harry couldn't for the life of himself figure out why he was so angry at his aunt. Logically he knew it wasn't her fault that someone had put a memory charm on her and had taken her off to live another life. He knew that she hadn't been raised around magic so it was a slim chance that she would ever discover who she was, and it was a miracle that this had even happened. He knew he should be happy but still how could she just forget her family, the people who loved her. How could she forget him? He had family all of these years and never ever knew about it. A warm feeling spread in Harry's chest, he had family. A smile came unbidden to his face. He jumped up. 

"I have family!" he whispered loudly. A couple of portraits looked at him and turned to each other muttering about the 'insane Potter-boy'. Sirius poked his head through the door.

"Harry? Lunch is ready." Sirius said simply and left. Harry silently hoped to god that he would be seeing Buffy soon; he wanted to apologize for his behavior. He had truly been an ass.

* * *

Buffy fidgeted with a ring on her thumb. Spike… her heart gave a dull ache. She was slowly getting over him. She had loved him once, a true love, and in-love-head-over-heels-love. Now it something akin to her love for Angel. There would always be piece of her heart for him and only him but she wasn't in love with him. Her love for him was more of a close friend's love, the kind of love that could only come from understanding one another. 

She knew Spike would grumble, and piss and moan but he would understand. He always understood. She also knew Spike no longer loved her. It was evident by the look in his eyes that last moment on the Hellmouth. Spike always could find love in the most unusual people, so it seemed likely that he might find someone to love. Buffy sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "In less then two hours hell is going to descend upon us…" Buffy moaned.

"Well maybe not hell but certainly chaos." Giles said, "Which could mean Ethan might show up. Ethan will be a good addition to our fight however. He's smart, and cunning." Giles added.

"Ethan?" Buffy shrieked, "Can't we just kill him?" she asked. Giles gave her a look before resuming his letter.

* * *

"Sir? May I go with you to visit my aunt?" Harry asked Dumbledore, who incidentally was having lunch with them. 

"Yes, I think that would be a good idea." Dumbledore said, and smiled fondly at his student.

"Sir, I… I would like to apologize for my actions last semester." Harry said, using the words Hermione had told him to say.

"Ah… Harry there is no need to apologize, those items were fixable. I should apologize for leaving you out of the loop."

"Sir, I realize it was only in your best intention."

"Well apologies accepted; let us resume this delicious meal." The three men resumed the meal.

* * *

Giles and Willow had left to collect the group that had set down in Heathrow Airport only minutes before. Buffy and Xander had opted to stay behind. 

"So Buffy, why the long face?"

"I have a distinct feeling that this is going to be the worst possible year ever." She said.

"Uh… what made you come to that conclusion?"

"Everything!" she moaned and buried her face in her hands. Before Xander could move everyone appeared with a crack. Angel, Spike, Doyle, Kendra, and Oz all remained standing while Dawn, Giles, and Willow stumbled to the floor. Buffy's stomach gave a lurch as Spike detangled himself from the mass and stood in front of her. He reached out and touched her cheek lightly; his hand was cold as ice. Buffy almost flinched away but she managed to remain still. She stayed there with her eyes locked on Spike's. Hazel met blue, and she noticed something that looked like disappointment in Spike's blue eyes. She could see a flicker of his soul for a second before he pulled his hand away.

"Nothing…" he whispered, "Guess we weren't destined to be together pet… not in **that **sense anyway…" he said heartbreak was oddly missing from his voice. "I don't feel it anymore… at least not in **that **way."

"I understand Spike; we don't love each other like **that **anymore." Spike gave a grim smile and pulled her into a hug. "I missed you…" Buffy whispered, sobs were waiting to escape her throat and she pushed them down.

"Missed you too, Slayer." Spike said and kissed the top of her head. Buffy knew in heart that there would always be a place for Spike, but she also knew that she could live without him too. She pulled away and turned to Angel. He gave a sad smile and shook his head.

"So I'm never going to get the cookies am I?" he asked.

"Nope… but I'm sure you'll find another girl with cookies for you." He gave a smile and pulled her into a hug.

"Good to see you Buffy."

"Always a pleasure Angel."

* * *

Siobhan sat in her dark room in the Most Noble House of Black. She seethed because it was something she was good at. She sat cloaked in darkness, candles sat unlit in her room. She ground her teeth angrily. She had gotten into a fight with Sirius. He thought that she shouldn't go out risking life and limb every night. Maybe on weekend nights, but certainly not every night, would she go slaying. Siobhan had told him that weekend nights were for clubbing. Sirius had told her that no way would his niece go out to rub again some boy twice her age. She had told him to 'sod off'. The fight had escalated until they were shouting at each other about nonsense things. That was when the painting of Ms. Black had started up. Siobhan had been so angry that she had started to scream at the painting. Fortunately the painting clammed up rather quickly. 

It was why Siobhan was sitting in her room seething in anger. She wanted to destroy, to kill and maim. She clenched her hands, drawing blood where her nails bit sharply into the skin. She couldn't escape from the room, Sirius had made that impossible. But… she could still destroy. It wasn't as if Sirius would be mad at her. He had loads of gold, and he had been talking about re-decorating, which had made Siobhan snigger to here a man saying that. Siobhan rolled up her sleeve; cocking her fist back in front of the large black dresser she threw her punch and stopped it at some muttering. Sirius stepped into the room.

"What are you doing?"

"Did you want to keep this dresser?"

"Yeah… what are you doing?"

"Nothing!" she squeaked out.

"You were going to destroy it, weren't you?" Sirius asked with suspicion narrowed eyes.

"No. Maybe… oh alright! Yes I was going to beat the poor wood to death!" she confessed after he kept silent and continued to glare at her.

"Oh… well how about we tackle-." he stopped abruptly.

"What?"

"I was going to say that we should clean your father's old room… but we don't have to if you feel uncomfortable." he said quickly.

"I… sure…" Siobhan said monotonously.

* * *

Kendra and Buffy stood there face to face. Neither said a word for a moment. 

"I can't believe you survived for seven years." Kendra said suddenly, her anger making her accent thick.

"Actually I only survived five years…" Buffy admitted.

"What are ye talking about?"

"I died… again…" Buffy said, "It's a long story."

"Buffy jumped off a tower into a swirl-y vortex to save the world and Dawn from an evil Skanky Hell-Bitch." Spike said bluntly.

"Apparently not that long." Buffy surmised.

"How did you…?" she left the question unfinished.

"Get undead?" Buffy supplied.

"Yes…"

"A spell… a very dark and powerful spell… but that spell can't be done, the urn is broken."

"I see… do you know how I… got undead?"

"No… I think… it might have something to do with the PTB trying to tilt the balance of good and evil… so we can win this." Kendra gave her a sharp look.

"Win what? Nobody has told me anything."

"Voldemort, have you heard of him."

"Aye, my watcher spoke of him, a dark evil wizard who was defeated in the late 80's."

"Yeah, he wasn't exactly defeated per se… more like without a body."

"So?"

"He's back." Kendra's face paled considerably.

* * *

Lord Voldemort wouldn't speculate on how this infernal creature got into his lair, hell he wouldn't even try to think about what it did to the guards. 

"You've gotten past my guards, how?" he demanded.

"Snapping their wands… then their necks wasn't that hard." The woman said as she examined her fingernails. "Hmm… I chipped one…" she said absently. Voldemort was patient, he could sit here for hours but this was tiring him to boredom.

"Why are you here?"

"_Who me?_" she asked innocently, "I'm here because I want to destroy the world. I want to get the Slayer."

"Which one?" he asked while rolling his eyes.

"Buffy Summers." The woman snarled out.

"I see… and what do I have to do with this?"

"Buffy Summers was Blair Potter… are you following my drift?"

"Yes." He said coldly.

"_My name…_" she said with a cruel smile, "_is Lucia._"

* * *

Buffy took her seat in front of Dumbledore, "Sorry I'm late… new arrivals and all…" 

"That is quite all right Miss Summers." Buffy turned to Harry to say something when the whole group walked downstairs. Spike immediately pulled up a chair.

"Albus Dumbledore, you're looking great old man." Spike said. Dumbledore leaned forward and studied Spike carefully.

"William-."

"Spike now, mate… after all what kind of name is William when you go around torturing and killing people…" Spike said with a sly look toward Angel who if he could have would have flushed.

"Wait a second; this is _William the Bloody_… _Spike! The Slayer of Slayers!_" Sirius said harshly and stood up to pull out his wand. Sio, who had come along for the ride, scrutinized the vampire before declaring dully, "He's got a soul. You can see it in his eyes."

"Girl deserves a prize, first new slayer I've encountered that can actually bloody tell." Spike said.

"Well, I'm a Seer anyway…" Sio said nonchalantly. Angel jerked upright at this.

"But your human… the visions could…" he trailed off.

"I'm quite well aware of what they can do. The nosebleeds and headache have already started," she shook her head, "I was hoping that being a slayer would stop it but…" she gave a grim smile, "it's not as if I was going to get to my thirties anyway. I've learned to deal with it." She gave a shrug and turned her eyes around the group, studying each and every one of them.

Dumbledore and Buffy soon began talking about what positions everyone would take at Hogwarts. Naturally Buffy would take the DADA position with a newly cleared Sirius at her side.

"I was thinking that Giles would be the Liberian, or assistant one?"

"Ahh… yes that would make sense."

"Willow could be a temp for charms and transfiguration, what do you think Willow?"

"Sounds fine to me."

"Now about Xander, what do we want to do with him?" Dumbledore asked.

"How about nothing?" Xander asked hopefully.

"We do need a new Muggle Studies teacher…" Dumbledore mused.

"Muggle? What the heck is that?" Xander asked.

"Oh I'm sorry, a non-magical person… you would be teaching magical children about your world."

"Sounds… easy and safe… I like…"

"Good so now… Angel? Are you staying here?"

"No… I need to get back to W&H."

"Oh right… Spike?"

"I'll stay. God only knows I need a good spot of violence and sitting around on my arse with the Ponce is making me get fat. Don't think we didn't notice Peaches, you're developing a blood gut." Spike said while poking Angel harder then necessary.

"You really think?" Spike nodded.

"I can patrol." Kendra supplied for a nonplussed Buffy.

"Good, that's great… Doyle? Oz?"

"I think I should stay here… I don't like the feelin' of that buildin'." Doyle explained.

"I'll stay too… now that I have control over the wolf… well let's just say he needs a spot of violence too." That was the most anyone had heard out of Oz for awhile.

"Well I suppose we ought to be going now. Miss Summers, until we meet again." Dumbledore stood up and apperated away. Sirius stood up.

"Bl-Buffy, it was good to see you again…" he slipped a piece of paper into her hand and turned to Harry, "Coming?"

"In a minute, I need to talk to Buffy alone." Sirius nodded and turned to Sio.

"Are you coming back with us?"

"Er… yeah…"

"Good we need to talk about your room, now I was thinking nice blue tones…" his voice faded out as the left for the Floo.

Harry led Buffy away from the group.

"I'm sorry… for everything, I was a prat… I was just so caught up in the fact that I had family that didn't take me away from the Dursley's that I didn't realize that it wasn't your fault. And then I realized I had family." Harry said in a quick rush. Buffy suddenly pulled him into a hug.

"Oh Harry… don't worry about it. I was just a little puzzled." He gave her a hug and stepped away.

"So will you be coming to Grimmauld place?"

"What?"

"Look at the piece of paper and Floo there." Harry said with a jerk of head toward the paper that was still in Buffy's hand. "I'll see you later." He said quietly.

"Of course." She gave him a quick hug and sent him off. As he left Dawn stomped downstairs.

"I swear to god if that mirror doesn't keep on going on about how thin I am I will break it!" Dawn screeched in anger. "Hey Buffy, how'd it go with Harry?"

"Good, how are we going to introduce you? I mean technically you are my daughter in some weird twisted way…" Buffy trailed off, trying to work it out in her head. "Forget it… I'm getting myself confused again."

"Tell whatever you think is best… but personally I think he would wonder how I could be your daughter even though I'm not that much younger then you." Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Alright, so I think we are overdue for a trip to Diagon Ally, we'll go when the sun sets."

"What's in Diagon Ally?" Xander asked.

"_Wands_." Buffy replied, Xander nearly chocked on his beer and Spike started to snigger. Giles began to clean his glasses and Doyle clearly wasn't paying attention. Oz merely smirked and Angel looked disturbed. All in all everything seemed right in the world. If not for dead people suddenly appearing and new evils were shacking up together.

* * *

Review Responses: YAY! I'm up to 50 reviews! I am elated, i only with there were more...

CharmedChick: well I'm glad you like it, aww man now I want to go watch "The Emperor's New Groove"!

nursechrism: wow I'm curbing your withdrawals? I'm touched… and sort of feeling like a crack dealer… but still touched! I'm glad that you like it, truthfully my withdrawals are being curbed by writing this… they should have a Harry Potter patch…

Anna: I'm glad you liked it… so confused… I was too when I finally read it after your review… I hope this chapter clears things up for you. I'm kind of basing that on a similar experience I had with my dad… only I actually knew about him… and he actually knew about me… so umm… maybe not that similar? Buffy and Angel will have a little private talk soon about her moving on to not him, and stuff.

Toniboo: hey you're welcome, sometimes my writing has a mind of its own and I don't pay attention and I end up confusing people! Yeah I think I will go with Dawn/Draco… because her with either of Buffy's ex's is kind of warped… I'm so relieved that you like Buffy/Sirius because that's my plan!

SpikesDreamer: wow I seem to be getting a lot of people confused; it would help to know what you're confused on so I can fix it… Remus will definitely be in it… nothing would be right without Moony! Yeah Oz is a big yay! Okay that didn't make sense… well anyway I hope this chapter cleared stuff up for you if not… then complain!

Caz92: don't worry about mixing it up, there are a lot of BTVS/HP stories… and babbling is alright to do… mainly because it's funny...

* * *

_He turned to her, his eyes filled with lust or something like it... "I want to review with you..." he whispered._


	8. My Wand's Much Bigger Then Yours

Title: Detour in the Roadway

Chapter: My Wand's Much Bigger Then Yours

Author: TigerTiger02

Spoilers: everything and anything from Buffy or Angel as well as HPB and before.

Timeline: during HPB and season five of Angel, after "Chosen" for Buffy.

Disclaimer: If I owned this, Angel wouldn't have ended at season five, Snape wouldn't have betrayed the Order, Dumbledore wouldn't have died, and Buffy would have ended on season ten. However I do own Lucia and Siobhan Black check with me before you use them.

Summery: Buffy is related to James whose son is Harry Potter, any of this familiar to anyone? Sio is Sirius's niece… hmmm and what's this? Mayor Wilkins!

Dedication: to anyone who read this and anyone who will read this… you fucking rock! And to Nikki who helped me come up with some of the ideas. And who Lucia is modeled after.

* * *

"Ollivander's? Whoa… that's a long time…" Xander muttered as they stood in front of the shop. It was supposed to be closing in a half hour according to the sign but none-the-less Buffy needed a wand, so did anyone else who had the potential to actually use one. 

"So Spike… how do you know Albus?" she asked, still shocked by his connections.

"Went to Hogwarts, a _very_ long time ago, Dumbledore was my Transfiguration teacher when I went there."

"What house were you?" Buffy prodded.

"Ravenclaw, I wasn't brave enough for Gryffindor, or stupid and loyal enough for Hufflepuff. And I most certainly wasn't evil enough **yet** to be in Slytherin, also I didn't have the cunning ambition to be in there. Bet the Sorting Hat would place me in Slytherin within seconds, proved the bloody hat wrong enough times over my years. What about you?" She stopped and stared at him.

"You knew I went there?" she said in disbelief.

"Please, I've known since I first laid eyes on you that you had magic in your sweet veins. Old magic, powerful, never could figure out which pureblood line you were though. But I knew you were pureblood. 'Course I knew, why do you think I really wanted to drain you, not only a slayer but a powerful witch from a pureblood line." Spike scuffed.

"But why didn't you say anything later on?"

"None of my business, figured that you didn't know. That the Hellmouth and you being a slayer had never brought it to light. Also thought that Joyce was your true mother but didn't want to reveal your power on account of Voldemort."

"Did you ever ask her?" Buffy prodded.

"I did…" he said his voice faint, "once before you found out she was sick. I thought that whatever was wrong with her had just addled her brain… I never got a chance to bring it up again." As he looked away quickly she thought she saw a faint sheen of tears, "She was a good woman, Buffy, she loved you a lot. Never doubt that." Spike turned back to her and gave her a weak smile. "So what house? What bloodline?" he asked quickly.

"Gryffindor… I am a Potter."

"Blimey… a Potter… I met I think your…" he paused to think for a second, counting back the years, "Bugger… I don't know… grandfather? Great-grandfather… sod." He muttered.

"Why haven't you used magic?" Buffy asked him as it occurred to her that she had never seen the bleached vampire use magic, in fact he acting like he hated it.

"Never saw the point. The day I killed my family I snapped my wand." He shrugged, "Wicca magic is different from ours as you know. Ours comes from ourselves not the earth… Wicca magic therefore can be easily corrupted and screwed up." He shook his head, "the Ministry of the Magic considers it the Dark Arts because it's different from their… load of wankers though… but it is dangerous." He sighed, "Best go in, we've already wasted five minutes standing about a staring." Buffy gave him a smile and they trooped in.

The shop had a dusty air about it. Boxes lined the walls and bookcases; it was like a library of wands. The air was stagnant was silence and then, "I haven't seen a large group of people since the last war." A soft voice said.

Ollivander was a small, thin man. His white hair was wiry and his blue eyes bore into each other the people present. "Blair Potter." He said when his eyes landed on her. "I remember your wand well, 11 ¼ inches, willow with a core of unicorn hair." He turned his eyes to Spike and started, "Ah… William-." He paused, cutting himself off, "But then you wouldn't want people to know who you really are, _Spike_." He said, "Yes your wand I remember just as well… I remember all the wands I sell, 13 inches on the dot, maple with a core of phoenix feather… a very apt wand core for you. William died and born from him a ruthless killer, Spike."

"Yeah well I snapped it the moment I rose from my grave." Spike said sounding bored.

"Yes, I remember hearing about your families mysterious deaths, drained of blood all of them and their wands snapped. Of course they had retreated to live as Muggles so soon after your death." Spike glared at him darkly.

"You remember my measurement, yeah? My wand arm and all that rot?"

"Yes, I have them in a log book."

"Great give us a wand then." Spike said and held out his right hand. It took nearly three tries before Ollivander took down a blood red box. He placed the box on the counter reverently. Slowly he opened it to reveal an ebony wand that was roughly 14 inches. The black wood gleamed in the firelight. He picked it up carefully and handed it to Spike. The lean vampire's long fingers held it and a whoosh of power went through the room. He swished it elegantly and red and black sparks shot out of it in a shower of light.

"Yes, I should have grabbed this one first… it only makes sense." Ollivander muttered.

"What's the core?" Spike asked his voice was faint as he stared at the wand in his hand.

"Some vampire blood and… her soul."

"Drusilla?" Spike asked in a pained voice.

"Yes." The wand-maker said gently.

"How did you get this?"

"Her soul came to me about a month ago. She followed soon after and gave me the blood. She insisted that I would need both in the near future."

"How was she? Did she look taken care of?" Spike asked his concern for his ex showing.

"She seemed well. She was alone but she seemed happy." Spike nodded and retreated to a corner to speak in quiet tones to Angel. Buffy ushered Kendra over and the tape took her measurement and her wand arm, left, as Ollivander went looking for a wand. The elderly man returned and handed her a wand. She swished it but nothing happened.

"Well, obviously you cannot do magic. No matter." Ollivander said and Kendra went back to sulking. Oz stepped forward.

"I'm a right-y." he said as the tape went about, Ollivander ignored him and continued to search carefully. He finally pulled a box out and turned blue knowing eyes to the young musician/werewolf.

"I believe this is the wand for you, I have a good feeling about this one." He said as he took the yew, 10 inch wand out and placed it in Oz's hand. Stoically he watched after he waved it blue sparks shoot out. "Perfect, it has been a long time since I pinned the right wand with one try. But then this is the only one I have that would suit you. Werewolf hair from one Remus Lupin." Ollivander said, "Now who's next?" Xander stumbled forward and smiled sheepishly.

"Uh… I'm right handed…" Xander said nervously. It took nearly ten tries before Ollivander pulled out a long dusty box and pulled the wand out.

"Oak, 12 ½ inches, with one hair of a Seer in it." He said wearily as Xander took it and waved it, green sparks shot out and Xander grinned while pocketing the wand.

"Now who is next? How about you?" Ollivander said while gesturing towards Giles. "Let me guess, right handed?" Ollivander asked.

"Er… yes…" said a very uncomfortable looking Giles who was trying not to be intimidated by the tape. As the tape flitted around the elderly man with the watery blue eyes retreated far back into the shop. He arrived minutes later with an old decrepit box. The man turned those eyes to Giles.

"I think this might be the one for you, if it is then I'll have set a new record." Ollivander said as he opened the box. The wand was Vinewood and roughly 11 inches. There were runes etched into it, Giles recognized them as being vaguely gypsy. Carefully Giles picked it up. As soon as he touched the wand there was pulse of power through the room. Ollivander looked around. "Yes… I had thought so… gypsy blood… of the Kalderdash Clan." Giles paled but stepped out of the way as Doyle stepped forward.

Doyle was determined to be another squib, not that it mattered to him, and this left only three women left: Dawn, Buffy, and Willow. Willow had been quickly given a wand. It took only three tries before Ollivander had broken out a wand similar to Giles. It was made from Rosewood, runes were etched into it, and it was perhaps 12 inches. She looked up into the blue eyes of the proprietor of the shop and he merely nodded in confirmation.

A single hair from a young promising witch had been given to make this wand several years ago. Her mother had died soon afterward, and Ollivander had never seen the young girl again. Her name was Tara.

Dawn was the next to step forward and finding the wand that wanted her had been difficult and tedious. It took nearly 20 tries before Ollivander placed a wand in her hand. It was ebony, like Spike's, and nearly 14 inches long. Etchings that were runes were done into the wand but weren't visible… that is until Dawn picked it up. The etchings glowed a faint emerald green and as she swished it the glow only got brighter and sparks shot out of the end. Dawn let it drop to the counter and stared at it.

"I think you already know that this wand contains god blood… though not enough of it to sufficiently fuel it… no this wand's core comes from the user…" Ollivander said. Dawn stared at the wand before picking it up once more. The glow washed over the piece of wood and then seeped back in before Dawn pocketed it.

All eyes turned to Buffy as she stepped up. Minutes ticked past and Buffy was getting ticked off as no wand seemed to work. It wasn't until Ollivander frowned and shuffled to the back of the shop that it occurred to Buffy that maybe she just didn't have a wand. Fortunately the wiry man reappeared with a wand. It was thicker then a normal wand and made from ash. It was a measly nine and a quarter inches long. It was made and tailored to Buffy.

"What's the core?" she asked lightly, but at the same time sickened by the thought of what it could be.

"Many, **many** years ago… I came across a man who sold me the core for a **very** high amount of money. I however felt that just the core he had given to me wasn't quite enough… so about six-seven years ago I went to Sunnydale, California and struck a deal with a vampire for the crushed bones of another. The core is none other then the First Slayers blood and the Master's bone-dust." Buffy gaped at the tiny man and looked at the wand in her hand, she nearly dropped it.

_"__Jesus…"_ Xander said. Willow squeaked. Giles stared in slight horror at the wand. Spike and Angel exchanged glances. Oz looked more then confused as well as Doyle, whereas Kendra had stiffened completely. Dawn glanced at her sister. No one spoke for several minutes. Buffy suddenly dashed from the room. Everyone exchanged glances, as if silently saying, "Who's going after her?" Angel was the one who finally moved.

Buffy was huddled against the wall outside, tears ran down her face. Angel didn't know what to do.

"Buffy?" he said quietly. The blonde jerked her head up and stood quickly. His arms automatically went around her. Almost on autopilot he went to kiss her and stopped as he met her eyes. "I'm sorry." He whispered and backed away, turning around with shame.

"Don't be…" Buffy said, "I… I still love you but not like that anymore…"

"I know… you're a cookie right now but… not my cookie." Angel said. Buffy giggled.

"I'm still not a cookie yet, Angel, but I'm getting there." Angel met her eyes hopefully and then they widened.

"The ex-con!" he asked in shock. Buffy threaded her fingers with his and they began to walk around the block.

"Maybe… I did have a crush on him when I was a kid."

"That's a childhood crush Buffy… it was puppy-love." Buffy stopped suddenly and stood in front of him, her hands on her hips.

"Oh and what we had was some great love? It was just as much puppy love as what I had with Sirius." Angel stared at her, a wounded look in his eyes. "Sorry…" Buffy mumbled, "I'm stupid… we did have a great love… but we were never destined to be." Buffy shook her head.

"I know…" Angel sighed and tugged her so they were both leaning against a wall. "I'll always love you Buff. But we do need to move on… at least I do." He gave chuckle, "You know I fell in love with Cordy. And now... she's in a coma." Buffy raised an eyebrow. "The night she was taken to become a higher power we were going to meet and talk about it, have a date. But I was locked under the ocean by someone who wanted to avenge his father for something I didn't do… and she ascended. By the time she came back she didn't know who anyone was… and then she moved on to someone else."

"You'll find someone…" Buffy said confidently. "Or maybe she'll come back. Who knows what will happen… Angel promise you'll be careful there. In that place." Buffy asked suddenly. Angel met her eyes and nodded.

"I'll be careful."

"Are things good between us now?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah, yeah… they will be. Maybe after this war we'll have a real talk." He sobered suddenly. "Buffy… I want you to promise me you won't do anything too heroic… this isn't your war. I want you to be careful. Promise me, Buffy… I can't loose you, we've already lost so many." Tears gathered in Buffy's eyes and she threw her arms around him.

"Know this Angel, I love you. You are my family… I'll try and not get myself killed… again. As long as you do the same."

"I promise." The two smiled at each other, understanding in their eyes. Finally after all these years, they had worked it out. They were in love with the idea of each other, but no longer in love with each other. Maybe once upon at time they could have picked up where they left off, but now they were too changed. Too hardened by their battles, both defeats and victories, they were too different from the young reluctant slayer and the vampire trying to atone. They knew they still loved each other but weren't in love with each other.

Buffy gave Angel a final kiss on his cheek and they made their way back to the shop.

"You two finally sort that mess out?" Spike asked, his lean face appearing thinner in the flickering shadows. His platinum hair looked out of place. His blue eyes bright with the power that was now resurging after years of being dormant, he was smiling an insufferable smile.

"Yeah…" Angel said gently, "Yeah we did." They shared a small look of understanding, their world briefly righted itself.

* * *

Somewhere in a dark room a man rose out of a cauldron. Men in white masks leered, their expressions unreadable. In two throne-like chairs a man and woman sat side by side. 

The man had a decidedly snake-like countenance. His nose was quite flat against his face and the nostrils two slits. Her red eyes glittered in the faint light, malice was clear in them. His head was bare of hair and he was quite ugly, a far cry from the handsome youth he had once been.

As a youth, woman had swooned at his appearance. He had thick dark hair and dark eyes. His facial bone structure sharp and angular, the cheekbones high and then shallow. He had full, firm lips that rarely were pressed against another's. He was tall and thin. His hands were long and thin fingered; they were strong digits that now caressed the wand in his hand. The only thing recognizeable of the youth Tom Riddle was those fingers. As Voldemort one could hardly recognize him.

The woman to his right was devastatingly beautiful in a sort of ethereal way. Her long dark hair was unbound, lying in waves around her. Her eyes were a sharp clear blue that were set in a heart-shaped face. Her right hand was caressing the head of a long, greasy haired man, his hair a dirty blonde, his eyes a cloudy blue. This once powerful lawyer known as Lindsey, was now no more then a pet for the vampire, his name long forgotten to even his own mind.

She was ancient person, much like Glorificus, so old that her name was buried. She was well known in bibles but even then that was not her real name. She had existed here so long ago that Watchers did not even know her. If they did it was merely a name, a mention. She had become a recluse but now… she had plans for the world. Much like long ago when she had plans for her dimension until she was cast down to this god-awful place. Her name was Lucia.

The man that stood in the cauldron was slightly portly. His thinning brown hair was still combed in a certain way, as it was in life. His dark blue eyes glittered with ambition. He stood there glancing about in distaste in the dirty chamber they were. Finally he turned his eyes to Lord Voldemort.

"You should really clean this place up, do you have any idea how many germs reside in this dark, dank place." He said with a shudder. "Eugh… I have no idea how you can stand it… it's so… _dirty!_" he paused for affect, "I would like some clothing now also. I could catch my death in this chilly place." He frowned and paused again, "Why am I here? Last I remember I was going through the final transformation during my speech… oh-ho! That wily lass Buffy Summers, she a sharp tack! My god, using my Firecrackers present as a taunt!" he chuckled again. "No matter… she'll be easier to dispose of in time… and Faith will happily do it." He rambled on and then paused. "Do you even know who I am?" he asked.

"You are Mayor Richard Wilkins the third." Lucia said in a bored tone. "Though why we chose you instead of say… the Master or Glorificus… perhaps A.D.A.M is beyond me." Voldemort's gaze snapped to her and his hand tightened on his wand. Lucia gave a squeal as the Crucio was bestowed upon her. But it wasn't a squeal of pain… it was one of pleasure. Disgusted Voldemort lifted the curse and raised a slender eyebrow.

"Oh… Tom…" Lucia purred out, "You should really warn me before you do that… that way I can drag it out for hours and enjoy it more… is this over? I want to go back to my chambers with Puppy…" she fairly purred out her desire as she stroked Lindsey's hair. With a look of disgust and despise Voldemort waved her off, before turning his scarlet gaze to the horrified ex-mayor.

"We chose you because the Master was sadly unavailable… being nothing more then dust and such… Glorificus is without a proper vessel and is weak in her chambers, not that Lucia is to know. And Adam would require time and patience to create… neither which I have." Voldemort chuckled. "Lucius!" he barked out suddenly. Lucius Malfoy scrambled forward and dropped to the floor.

"Yes Master?" he asked.

"Take Mayor Wilkins to his chamber… and make sure it's spotless…" Voldemort said. Lucius and the Mayor left. "Now… I believe we have some spying to attend to. Severus do you have any news?"

"No, Sir." Snape said from his position to the left. "There is nothing new… there is an Order meeting tomorrow."

"Of course, and continue to help young Draco with his project."

"Of course, my Lord."

"All of you are dismissed." With that the Death Eaters apperated away, leaving Voldemort to contemplate his next move.

* * *

Remus Lupin trudged into 12 Grimmauld Place. He made sure to be quiet; he wouldn't want to wake anyone up. He froze abruptly, mid-step, as a knife pressed against his throat. The silver began to burn his skin. 

"Who are you?" a feminine voice growled out.

"Remus Lupin, who are you?" he snapped out, and then realized it probably wasn't the best idea.

"Siobhan Black… Sirius's niece." She said as she abruptly pulled the knife away and sheathed it in one smooth movement. "Sorry about that… comes with the territory. Sirius is making tea."

"It's so late though." Remus commented.

"Yeah, what can I say… those years in Azkaban must have made him a little loony."

"Are you part of the Order?" Remus asked they made their way to the kitchen.

"Nope!" she chirped, "I'm just a little Slayer." Remus stopped, giving her a horrified look. "_Oh… jeez!_ No I am not going to kill you, you're a wolf like, what three times a month? _Whoop-de-fucking-do!_ Anyway Sirius would murder me if I did want to kill you." They walked into the kitchen and eyed Sirius who was holding up strips of different colors much like one would get at Home Depot. He was muttering to himself about whether he should do yellow or cream.

"I told you he went insane." Sio mutter to Remus who was gaping.

* * *

Review Responses: 

Toniboo: yeah I agree with you, fics make Harry way too trusting; you think people would notice that he shouldn't be after all he's been through. Yep the Sirius/Buffy thing with eventually be resolved… I think they'll have a talk next chapter.

nursechrism: yep I love Doyle too, I'm glad you approve, I thought there would be objections.

CharmedChick: don't worry about that review… it made me laugh… pants! Sorry I'm in a good mood today so I felt like shouting out random things!

Caz92: yep this is definitely a Buffy/Sirius… for awhile I thought about a Remus/Buffy but I just didn't feel like going back and changing the first chapter.

Just Me: glad you liked it, yeah I thought about prolonging the anger of Harry but I couldn't bring myself to do it… there will be more chapters them fighting though. The gang will actually see Diagon Alley in daylight… with the exception of our favorite bloodsuckers.

Allen Pitt: wow I think you're the first person to actually mention it… yeah I fell in love with the idea after a friend spent the night and we stopped watching Cowboy Bebop on DVD to watch Buffy. She mentioned how funny it would be for Buffy to appear in the future and meet Spike Spiegel. Although she and I agreed that we thought an OC would be best for it, but we both agreed that the plot we came up with would be enough to compensate for the lack of Buffy's title character. It you're interested I could send you the first draft of chapter one. I would like to hear or rather read your opinions.

Sailorsaturumon: Lucia is a character of my own making, I'm sure Joss and David would have made her spiffier if they had come up with her.

Arica, Princess of Rivendell: hey do I have to get you a patch for this? Wow I love you though! You support me so much!

SpikesDreamer: glad you approve of Lucia, she does need a can of whoop-ass opened up on her… yep that was product placement everyone should go out and get some Jones Soda and/or their energy drink Whoop-Ass. Of course I had to have Moony… sigh I just adore him!

Anna: I hope you found the Buffy/Angel conversation sufficient, it took me awhile to figure out what I wanted them to talk about. They may have to have another conversation… happy reading!

* * *

A/N: so everyone happy? I should hope so! Well school started so less time to write considering I have ACTs to study for… ouch. Also now that I'm a junior I have to find a job… Damnit. Hopefully I will be able to get the next chapter out in two weeks at the most… gah! I think the chapters might get shorter but more frequent… ugh… Well I have to go and nurse my sore throat… I think it's from inhaling the fumes when I scrubbed the floor…. 


	9. Paintball Guns Are For Wussys

Title: Detour in the Roadway

Chapter: Paintball Guns Are For Wussy's

Author: TigerTiger02

Spoilers: nothing is sacred.

Timeline: HBP, season five Angel, and after "Chosen" for Buffy

Disclaimer: the only thing I own is Lucia and Sio.

Summery: Buffy is related to James whose son just happens to be Harry… any of this sound familiar… oh and drunken people are funny!

Dedication: to Nikki who now resides 93 miles away, two states over. This is for you man. Laugh, drink, smoke, and shut up and take another hit.

* * *

"Hey Moony!" yelled Sirius when he finally noticed his niece and best friend staring from the doorway. 

"Padfoot…. What are you doing?" Remus had to ask the first question that popped into his mind, if he hadn't seen the ex-con holding up paint samples and looking so… _bouncy_… then he probably would have asked how the hell he got undead?

"Well ever since I died… and you know came back, I realized that this house really needs to be repainted and refurnished. And cleaned… really cleaned… I have to make it inhabitable for Harry, for the Order, and for us." Sirius said as he glanced at his niece who rolled her eyes.

"Jesus Sirius… melodramatic much?" she muttered. He scowled at her and then turned to Remus.

"So which color?" he asked excitedly while holding up five different colors, one was pale rose, the next a pale buttery yellow, the third a cream, the fourth a lovely light chocolate brown, and the last color was a light blue.

"Er… that one…" Remus said as he pointed at the yellow.

"We have a concurrence. Let's do it now!" Sirius said. Sio placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Ho there old man," she said while ignoring his glare, "maybe Harry and Buffy should see this, they might not concur."

"Nonsense, if they don't like it we'll change it!" Sirius said and waved a hand. "Now… let's see… I think we should do it the Muggle way…" he murmured, little did he know those words would be the end of him.

* * *

Several hours later a beaming Sirius stood in the kitchen and looked at the perfect walls. He sighed happily and turned to Sio and Remus. "So what do you think?" Sio was very nearly covered head to toe in bright yellow paint. Remus wasn't looking much better, as he was covered in yellow and white paint. Sio in answer to Sirius's question wiped a glob of paint from her over-alls and lobbed it at Sirius. 

It spattered as it connected with his chest, sending yellow paint to his face and hair. Almost in slow motion Sirius yelled, _"Nooooo!"_ and went to his knees before falling onto the tarp beneath him. He squirmed as Sio and Remus pounced on him and smeared paint all over him. Finally the Slayer and Werewolf stood and backed away slowly. Sirius was revealed to be covered in white and yellow paint.

"Shit! Retreat!" Sio yelled

"I've been hit!" shrieked Remus as Sirius charmed several paint globs to fly at the werewolf. Sio laughed until her sides hurt as she dodged the paint and watched Remus and Sirius tussle on the floor. Remus managed to get Sirius pinned and as Sirius screamed, _"No! Not the hair! Anything but the Hair,"_ Remus poured paint on Sirius's hair, making sure every strand was yellow. Sio pounced then, she and Remus tumbled down to the tarp, there was brief tussle, and then Remus had white hair.

"Well as interesting as this is I would like a word with you Remus." Tonks said from the doorway. Remus flushed and Sio climbed off of him. The werewolf left the safety of the kitchen and went into the hallway.

"Are they dating?" Sio asked Sirius as soon as the kitchen door shut.

"I don't know. I think they like each other and want to date each other. But Remus… he doesn't seem to think that he's good enough for her." Sirius muttered then did a simple cleansing charm on each of them.

"Ah the age old, **_'I'm too old for you and I'm a werewolf so I could never make you happy,'_** what a bunch of crock. Happiness isn't about the condition a person is in when you fall in love with them, it's about the person." She shook her head,

"I knew someone once… she married a dying man. Oh sure at first neither of them knew he was dying but then three years into their relationship they found out he was going to die. And it wasn't going to be a few years… it was a year and a half at most. She loved him so much but he told her to leave him. Told her to go live somewhere else, move away and find someone that was whole. She told him that she couldn't do it. That she would rather know what marriage was like with him then to never know it at all. He died a year into their marriage. She was heartbroken… but she did have a child." Sio shrugged, "They'll work it out." She said and jerked her head towards the closed door.

"When did you become so smart?" Sirius asked, disbelief in the fact that a young girl could have this much wisdom tingeing his voice.

"When you know when you're going to die, you take it upon yourself to become wise… so that when you part it will seem like you have been there for hundreds of years instead of a brief moment in time." She gave a small but grim smile and stood. "I'm going outside for a smoke, care to join me?" Sirius shook his head; he had a lot to think about.

* * *

In the foyer Remus and Tonks faced each other. 

"Are you….?" Tonks asked.

"No."

"But it looked like… she's not too young for you." Remus laughed suddenly.

"Tonks, love, I… I like you a lot… Sio is Sirius's niece… she's much too young for me anyway."

"Y-You like me?" Tonks stuttered out.

"Yeah… I do."

"Then why aren't we dating?" Tonks asked in a crushed voice.

"You need someone young and whole." Remus said and turned his face away.

"I don't care! I love you Remus James Lupin!" she shouted and then much to both of their amazement she throws herself at him and meshes their mouths together.

* * *

Siobhan lights up the cigarette and deeply inhales. It's been a long time since she let words of wisdom impart from her mouth. But that's not what bothers her. What bothers her is that the vision has changed. It's been altered subtly. It wasn't much and wasn't something that anyone could notice by just looking at them side by side. But then again she had the same vision over and over again and now it was changed. Oh she still died but something was different. She couldn't place what had changed but she knew something had changed. 

Sio took another lungful of acrid smoke that burned nicotine into her system. A shudder passed through her and she groaned. Knees buckled under her and as she slid down the wall as it mercilessly scratched at her, catching delicate skin and tearing. Her hand went limp, the cigarette almost falling out of it. She went several shades whiter and her eyes sparkled dangerously. The vision over takes her mind but she snaps out of it seconds later. Slowly, unbidden, a wicked smirk creeps up onto her face.

Her blue eyes, which had darkened, flashed to the sky where no moon hung. Another shudder ripped its way through her. She leapt up and dashed into the house.

"Sirius!" she shrieked loudly and barreled through the house. It took a few minutes but her uncle finally appeared.

"What? What's a matter?"

"The vision, I know what happened to make it change!"

"What?" She shook her head.

"It's not something clear… I can barely sense it but… there was a familiar soul. I don't know who it was…" she shook her head again, "I shouldn't be telling you this. Anyway I've got to go hunt." She said as she slung her large bag over her shoulder. "Oh and before you say it, yes if I run into Buffy I'll drag her over… god you are such a love-sick puppy. Pun intended." With that she disappeared out to the door.

* * *

Spike lifted his head, scenting the air as his eyes slipped closed. He had smelled something familiar just a second ago, but just from the brief whiff he couldn't detect what it was exactly. His body jerked sharply when his blood recognized the scent. Unconsciously his human façade slipped away and when he opened his eyes gold flashed dangerously. Without even a hint of a lisp he spoke, "Slayer…" His nostrils flared and his game face dropped into his handsome human countenance. He stalked towards where he thought the Slayer was. It was too bad he had a soul; it would be so easy to pick off Slayers. The demon in him threatened to emerge with the thought of sweet slayer blood. The soul was telling him it was wrong to kill innocent girls. Spike just shook his head and continued. 

It was only a few seconds later that he could smell burning tobacco. He inhaled deeply and pulled out his own pack of cigarettes.

"Spike." The vampire was caught unaware as he turned swiftly and tried to pin the source of the voice. "Up here." The voice said once more. He looked up and saw the girl who was at the Leaky Cauldron with the ex-con. She leaped off of the high tree branch and didn't even falter as her feet hit the ground.

"Well you seem to know my name… but I don't know yours." The words leapt out of his mouth before he had a chance to think, was it just him or did he sound flirtatious? The girl laughed.

"Siobhan Black, Sio for short." She said, and then took a drag. "So what brings you back to the Motherland?" she asked her accent cockney like his own. It was so surreal to hear an accent like his after so many years in the states.

"Got to fight the good fight, you know." He said slowly.

"So you came all the way from California to fight the good fight here?" she asked incredulously, "You sure you don't still have a thing for Buffy?" Cold blue eyes snapped to her own now slate-gray orbs. "Hush… I was only jesting." She flicked her spent cigarette away and began to walk.

"Aren't you a bit young to be smoking?"

"Aren't you a bit hypocritical to be saying that?" Sio shot back. Spike rolled his eyes.

"Vampire, hello, I'm not going to be dying from lung cancer anytime soon love." Spike said.

"Yeah well I can guarantee that I'll be dead by this time next year." Sio said with a nonchalant shrug.

"All slayers have a suicidal complex." Spike said matter a factually.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, the older they get the more they want it to be over with."

"Makes sense…" Sio said slowly, "I have been wanting to end it lately… but maybe that's because I already know what's ahead of me."

"What's that, love?"

"Visions…" she said, her voice going faint, "I have a feeling that they run in the family… anyway since I'm only human they could blow the back of my head out anytime now."

"How long have you had them?"

"Since I was a small child. Only they were infrequent and came when I was sleeping. For the past year and a half they became stronger, more often, and vivid…" she shook her head, "I wanted to be called… I thought that maybe if I did become a Slayer… the visions wouldn't kill me. I was wrong." Her body trembled, and her lips quivered, her voice became chocked. "And now I must pay for the sins of my fathers… and mothers before me. Visions are a curse… not a blessing."

"What did you see?" Spike asked carefully.

"The end of the world… and my own impending death."

"Need a drink?" Sio flashed him a smile.

"Got money?"

* * *

Spike and Sio were thoroughly pissed when Buffy came upon them. They were singing some garbled version of 'God Save the Queen', and swaying slightly as they held up their tankards and drank. 

"Oh my god! Spike! Did you get her drunk?" Buffy asked incredulously.

"Oh… s'you Buffy!" Spike slurred out, "How've you been?" he asked as he stumbled off the stool and slung an arm around her shoulders.

"Buffy!" yelled Sio, "Come and have a sit with us, we were jus' talkin' 'bout you." Sio said.

"Sio? Does Sirius know where you are?"

"Sirius? Pshaw… nope! I'm mean… 'e did know that I was goin' out. I jus' dinna tell 'im 'bout the drinkin'… he'd throw a fit!" she said slowly.

"Oh my god… he's going to kill me…" Buffy muttered to herself. "Can you walk… or at least stand?" Buffy asked Sio.

"Sure… oh no… tha's s'not 'ow it goes…" Sio said as she stumbled and then ended up sprawled on the floor.

"Oh god… Spike please tell me you're sober enough to help me with her…"

"I'm sober as a kitten… kitten's drink milk like dis!" Sio slurred out as she mimicked a cat.

"It's startin' to wear off a bit, love." Spike said as he shook his head, as if trying to clear the haze that the alcohol had created. He hauled Sio to her feet and slung an arm around her waist while she slung one on his shoulder. Buffy sighed and did the same as Spike so they were supporting the drunken 18-year-old as the walked.

No one seemed to care about Sio being drunk off her ass on the bus. But of course it was already past midnight. Finally they managed to stumble to Grimmauld, of course Sio having to tell Spike and Buffy the magic phrase before they could actually see it.

"Sio?" Sirius's slightly sleep filled voice asked as they stumbled in loudly. Immediately Mrs. Black started up.

**"****FLITHY HALF-BREEDS! YOU SWINE LEAVE MY HOUSE! HOW DARE YOU TRASPASS IN THE MOST ANCIENT AND NOBLE HOUSE OF BLACK! SCUM! FILTH! SALT OF THE EARTH!" **she screeched out,** "****YOU DIRTY, FILTY OOZE THAT EATS IT'S SELF! TRECHEROUS BLOOD TRAITORS!"** drunkenly Sio made her way up the stairs to the portrait of Mrs. Black.

**_"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"_** she screamed. Immediately the curtains closed tightly and the house went silent. "Okay… definitely need to sit down…" Sio slurred out and collapsed to the floor.

"How did she get like this?" Sirius asked as he glanced at his niece from the kitchen door.

"Uh… my bad… thought she would hold her alcohol better then Buffy… well she did but not as well as Faith." Spike said. Sirius turned on him.

_"You got my niece drunk?"_ he roared out, clearly not liking the blonde vampire at the moment.

"Sirius, calm down… Spike didn't mean any harm. He wouldn't let her get hurt." Buffy said gently.

"You're siding with him? Over me?" Sirius asked, clearly hurt.

"Right… I'll take my leave then." Spike said and easily slipped out. Sio slipped upstairs unnoticed.

"No, I'm not saying that it was brilliant of him to get her drunk, I'm saying that it was good that she wasn't alone. I'm saying that Spike wouldn't let any harm come to her while in his care."

"Oh sure… trust _the vampire._"

"He has a soul, Sirius; he wouldn't hurt a human, least of all a girl. Maybe once upon a time he would have but he wouldn't now." Sirius gave a snort.

"Fine, but honestly, getting her drunk? I mean why would he do that? Other then the obvious!" Sirius said, clearly riled up at the thought of his niece with a vampire.

"Oh god Sirius get a grip. Spike may be a pig but he's not that much of a pig. Plus I know Spike… he knows how Slayers operate and think, he's only taken down two of them in his time, three if he didn't have the chip at the time and I didn't see him as being so pathetic. He's not good at comforting people. Spike probably had a talk with her and found out about the visions… he probably thought that a drink would be good for her. Spike tries Sirius… but he's been a vampire a lot longer then a human, it's hard for him to go back to being good when it's been over a hundred years of bad." Buffy finished.

"Alright, I'll give him the benefit of the doubt… do you… do you love him?" Sirius asked tentatively.

"I do. There will always be a special place in my heart for him… I'll always love him in some way. But I'm not in love with him if that's what you mean."

"Buffy… do you remember… that last night?"

"You mean the night I was taken?"

"Yeah…"

"Parts… it's kind of fuzzy but sometimes its not. My memories all kind of blend from before and after… I'm not quite sure which is real sometimes. Kind of like how it was with Dawn."

"Who's Dawn?"

"My sister."

_"What?"_ Sirius asked sharply.

"She… she's the Key."

"What the hell is that?"

"The Key is a magical being that can open portals to any dimension. See there was this god Glory, who wanted to get back to her home Hell dimension. So she went after these monks that were protecting the Key. So they turned the Key into a human using blood of a person and sent the Key to that person knowing that she would protect it. They used my blood; they made Dawn from me and sent her to me, knowing that I would protect her."

"So that would make her technically your daughter?" Sirius said slowly.

"Yeah… kind of… anyway so they implemented false memories of her being in my life. I ended up dying to save Dawn and the World." Buffy said hollowly, "I was in heaven… and I was pulled out… at first it was hard… and then there was Spike… god… I was so fucked up for a year. Even after that year I still was." She gave a hollow, barking laugh that wasn't even hers and sighed.

"Buffy… I don't care about any of this. You're still the Blair Potter I knew, you are still that sweet, pretty girl who could do no harm to anyone." Sirius said, he grabbed her hand and held it gently. She turned glazed eyes toward their entwined hands.

"Sirius, you don't know me anymore. The things that I have done… I hunt every night… I kill and maim… hell I tortured even once or twice. I'm not that sweet, innocent girl you remember. I've slept with two vampires, soul and soulless. The things I did to Spike were shameful." She turned haunted eyes to him, "I sent innocent girls out to die only a few short weeks ago. These hands of mine are killers hands Sirius. Blair Potter died a long time ago. Buffy Summers rose from her ashes." Buffy said.

"I don't care Buffy." Sirius said as he squeezed her hand gently, "you're still James's sister to me… no you're more then that. You're like sunshine on a cloudy day." Sirius said with a wry grin. Slowly Buffy felt herself begin to lean into him. Their inclined towards each other, their lips inches away.

**SLAM!**

**SLAM!**

The sound of two doors being opened made the pair jump away from each other. Then there was the sound of retching.

"I… I uh… I had better go…" Sirius stuttered out, "She'll need some support." he stood up. "I'll see you in a week then? At Hogwarts?"

"Yeah…" Buffy mumbled while blushing furiously. "Bye Sirius."

"Bye Buffy." Buffy let herself out of the house and frowned.

As a child she had a crush on Sirius and now she could feel that crush coming back. Ever since her memories came back it had loomed there. It scared her and thrilled her at the same time. Did she really love Sirius though? Or was it just the remnants of Blair Potter that tricked her into believing she did? She felt so lost and confused. Did Buffy Summers love Sirius? Yes, Buffy thought she could, because why else would this welling in her heart exist if she didn't?

* * *

A/N: wow so that's the ninth chapter. I'm so proud of myself for actually getting it in close to when I said I would. School's been okay… I was out sick for three days because I had bronchitis which gave me some time to write. Next chapter will be Hogwarts… I know I know finally! I'm thinking about offing Kendra because I've taken a sudden dislike to writing her. I tried to write her in this chapter but I couldn't bring myself to do it correctly. I think she'll end up on the bad side and be murdered in a completely stupid way… 

Review Responses:

Toniboo: ugh being sick sucks doesn't it? I'm so jealous of you... Only one more year… ugh I have two! Junior year I heard is by far the worst… my sister is in her first year of college and she hates it. Well good luck!

nursechrism: wow I was totally winging it with the wand scene. I nearly jumped with joy when you compared it to the book, which was an awesome compliment!

Arica, Princess of Rivendell: dude that happened two-three chapters ago… man I knew I should have expanded on that more….

CharmedChick: whoa… glad that it actually sounded like I knew what I was doing with the wand stuff. I totally got despaired because I was having trouble in keeping the wands unique all Ollivander style.

Anna: sweet! I wasn't sure if I could do the Mayor or not. That part of the chapter made me laugh while I wrote it because it was so off the wall for me, especially the Lucia part. One of my friends told me that she thought I should bring the Mayor's love of 'Family Circus' in but I liked the germs more. Glad you liked the Buffy/Angel conversation, it was difficult to write because I never really saw most of the seventh season episodes, and I knew they had the cookie conversation in it.

Damia - Queen of the Gypsi's: heh… yeah when I read the book I thought to myself, "dear god… that house needs to be painted…" and it kind of makes me wonder what the house is going to look like in the movie… yesh…

Just Me Prime: oh man… glad you appreciate… that core gave me a lot of trouble, I wanted so many different ones but then the idea came… god bless DVD's…


	10. It's Only a Model

Title: Detour in the Roadway

Chapter: It's Only a Model

Author: TigerTiger02

Spoilers: nothing is sacred!

Timeline: HBP, fifth season for Angel, and post-"Chosen" for Buffy

Disclaimer: I only own Lucia and Sio, you can borrow them with my permission

Summery: Buffy is James Potter's sister…. Harry is James' son… sound familiar? Oh and they just got to the castle

Dedication: for all of you who have reviewed! If you hadn't I probably wouldn't have reached my first ten chapters!

* * *

Buffy stared at the immense castle before her, god it had been so many years since she had seen it. She glanced back at the Thestrals and gave a shiver, when she had been a child she had thought that the carriages were horseless, she found she was wrong. Beside her Willow was shivering with anticipation. 

"_Oh my god_… Buffy can you feel that?"

"What?"

"The magic… it's all around this place, and there's so much…. And it's all pure."

"I can feel it too… it's thrummin' in my blood, and hummin' in my bones." Spike said as he glanced around. Even in darkness it was a sight. Beside Spike Doyle studied the castle.

"I don't see what the big deal is. It's just a castle." Doyle shrugged.

"I would have to agree wit 'im." Kendra said as she eyed the castle wearily.

"What are you guys waiting for? Let's go already!" Dawn said impatiently.

"Alright, let's go." Buffy said, slowly everyone followed her. Just as they got to the doors they swung open to reveal Minerva McGonagall. She stood there regally, her hair pulled back into a severe buns, she wore robes of emerald.

"Buffy Summers I presume?" she asked and then added, "and company?"

"Yep, that's me. This is Rupert Giles, Willow Rosenberg, Xander Harris, Spike, Doyle, Kendra, Dawn my sister, and Daniel Osbourne, but we call him Oz."

"It is a pleasure to meet all of you; I am Minerva McGonagall the school's Transfiguration teacher. Now if you will all follow me, I will lead you to your rooms."

* * *

Buffy could easily get lost in these hallways but somehow she remembered how to get everywhere. 'Must be the Marauder in me,' she thought wryly. Suddenly McGonagall stopped in front of a portrait of a couple having a picnic. 

"This will be Mr. Harris, Mr. Doyle, and Mr. Osbourne's room." She said, "The password as of this moment is chocolate frog, if you would like to change it please tell the occupants of the portrait. Now, if you three need anything just ring the House Elf bell, if you need directions just ask any of the ghosts or portraits and they will tell you. Dinner is in an hour in the Great Hall. We have little time, so shall we?" The remaining people left the three men.

"So…" Oz said as he looked at the portrait, "Should we go in?"

"Yeah… uh… hello?" Xander asked. The man in the portrait looked up.

"Password?" he asked. Xander jumped as Doyle took a step back and Oz raised an eyebrow.

"Cool." Oz said. "Chocolate frogs." The portrait swung open to reveal a lavish room done in varying shades of green, cream, and brown. From the common room there were three doors. On gold plates on the doors was each man's name. The three looked at each other and shrugged.

"Here goes nothing." Xander said as he stepped in and strode across the room. He wrenched the door open to his room and stopped in shock. His room was done in shades of blue and gold. The various pieces of furniture had an antique quality and were made of mahogany. There was a two doors, Xander assumed one was a closet and the other a bathroom. He strolled out and paused at Oz's room and whistled lowly.

Oz's room was similar but rather then blue and gold it was done in deeper colors of red, blacks, and browns. Somehow it managed not to clash. The furniture in his room was oak and has a more simple touch. Both men moved to Doyle's room.

The deep forest green and chocolate brown gave his room some class, and the oak furniture in his room brought out a woody sense. Neither men saw the Irishmen but both assumed he was in the bathroom, especially when there was a yelp.

"Doyle? You alright?" Xander said as he stepped into the other mans bathroom.

"The mirror talked!" He said in a high, nervous voice.

"What? Are you stoned? Mirrors don't talk."

"We most certainly do, honey." An indignant voice said. Both Xander and Doyle yelped and ran out of the bathroom into Oz who was standing there with a bemused expression.

"Cool." He said, "I'm going to unpack, later." And with that he was gone.

"I uh… I'm going to do that too." Xander said and backed out of the room slowly. Alone in his room Doyle glanced around, and then sneezed. Immediately his face turned blue and erupted in shiny red spikes. Quickly he shook his head and he went back to normal.

"Well that was odd."

"Who're you callin' odd?" the mirror asked. Doyle jumped.

"I need a drink." He decided.

* * *

Meanwhile the smaller group made its way through the halls. Finally after what seemed like endless walking through corridors that all looked the same they stopped in front of a portrait of two witches huddled over a cauldron. 

"This is Miss. Rosenberg, Miss Kendra, and Miss Dawn's room. The password is wolfsbane. I assume you remember what I told the others?" Willow nodded, "Right then, we still have two more rooms, and dinner is in 50 minutes." Buffy gave Dawn a squeeze.

"I'll see you guys at dinner, have fun." Buffy said and then turned swiftly and left.

"Wolfsbane." Willow said with authority to the witches. The witches glared at her, apparently not liking the fact that she had interrupted their gossip time, but the portrait swung open.

Their common room was done in serene blues, greens, and cream. Instead of gold plates on the doors they had delicate silver ones with scrawling, fancy lettering. Dawn immediately dashed to her room and flung the door open.

"Awesome…" she murmured, her room was done in light non-offensive, pinks, purples, and cream. The bed was a canopy bed; with light purple curtains surround it. There was a hope chest at the foot of the bed, and the furniture was made from mahogany. Dawn turned around. "I'm going to go freshen up in the bathroom. See you guys later."

Willow's own room was done in purples, blues, and cream. Other then the slight difference in colors her room was pretty much similar to Dawn's the only different was that there was a large cabinet against the wall that had many jars, and other things associated with Wicca magic. Next to the cabinet was a large bookcase that held many books that would be useful to Willow. Also there was a third door that opened up into a sanctuary for Willow to do her own brand of magic without the school's magic interrupting.

"Whoa… I have some serious exploring to do." Willow said as she stepped inside.

Kendra turned to her room and frowned at the door. She hoped her room wasn't overdone like the others had been. She flung the door open and gaped in surprise.

Her room had a Spartan quality to it; the paint was only brown and cream. The bed was simple, no frills or curtains, just a simple large bed that looked comfortable. There was a simple wardrobe with drawers on the bottom and then a small space for hanging clothing. There was a small bookcase with a few books that might have interested the Jamaican girl. But then the thing that captivated her the most was the weapons on the wall. There were various axes and knives fixed to the wall, and special case used for swords.

She flung open a chest at the foot of her bed. Inside there were three various sized crossbows with many bolts to fit them. In additions to those there were stakes and small bottles labeled with things like, 'Instant Sunshine' and 'Instant Fire'. Kendra let the top drop with an audible thump and sat down hard on the bed. She felt so alone at that moment. So isolated… maybe she shouldn't have come? With a sigh she let herself fall back onto the bed and curled up for a good nap.

* * *

It was another five minutes before they stopped at another portrait. Buffy immediately burst out laughing. 

"Dear god Spike is that _you?_" she asked incredulously. If Spike wasn't dead he would be blushing.

"Oh William, seems this girl knows you." Darla purred out viciously from her place in the portrait. Angelus sniggered and pulled Darla closer in a sloppy kiss. Drusilla was babbling from her spot, her doll in her lap and an insane glint in her dark eyes.

"Do I know you?" William asked.

"Oh sod…" Spike muttered, "I look like a right arse pirate." Buffy laughed again.

"Look at your outfit! That's wild! And your hair… oh god Spike this is just too funny." Even Giles was trying to hold back snickers. Buffy was bent over by now and gasping for air as she laughed so hard it was silent.

"Shut your bloody gob." Spike grumbled.

"Fair lady, you are not implying that this scoundrel is me, are you?" William said tentatively.

"Oh my god!" Buffy wheezed out as she continued to stare and laugh at the painting. "It's like a really bad perm… oh my god…"

"Really Buffy… after all that Spike has done for us you should really try to contain yourself." Giles said, barely containing his smile all the while.

"Watcher's got a point, I might just have to ignore the soul and good back to me wicked ways." Spike said, "I mean it would be so easy to just off you right now." Spike said as he loomed over her. Eventually McGonagall was the one who managed to silence Buffy with a charm.

"This is Mr. Giles and Spike's room. The password is Scourge. We have 35 minutes until dinner, do either of you have any questions?"

"No, thank you." Giles gave Buffy a brief hug and she and McGonagall walked away. "Shall we go inside?" Giles asked the sullen Spike.

"Yeah whatever." He pulled out a cigarette and lit it up.

The common room was small and intimate. There were several overstuffed chairs and couches. There was a large bookshelf that contained books that either man would like to read, though Spike would never admit it. There were weapons on the walls and in chests. It was done in blues and browns. Spike immediately strode to his room and flung the door open. He smirked and turned to Giles.

"Oy! Come and have a look." Spike said and stepped inside his room.

His room was his, it was clear by the coloring and the posters and the music selection. There was even a guitar.

"Haven't picked up one of these since just before Christmas of '89," Spike murmured and picked it up.

"I didn't know you played." Giles commented.

"I've played since the '70's, only in '89 Dru and I had to flee the country and I just never got around to nicking a new one." Giles nodded and glanced around the black room. The only colors in it were on the red chair and the pillows on the overly large bed.

"Journals? Why would you need journals?" Giles asked as he spotted Spike's ebony desk.

"Oh come off it Rupert, you can't pretend to not know what I was like when I was a human." Spike scoffed, he went to the bookshelf and pulled out a slim book. "This is the journal I had when I was first turned. My first one." He tossed it to Giles who caught it with ease. "Go ahead, have a read. Maybe then you Wankers would understand what it was like to be newly turned." Spike growled out. He turned back to the small bookcase and frowned. "Most of these are mine. Always wondered why the Wankers Council never had any of my journals. Wait a mo…" Spike muttered and pulled a larger journal off the shelf. "It is his!" he said in apparent delight. "Look at this Ponce's drawing!" he shouted in glee. He shoved the opened book under Giles's nose. The elder man's (or younger if you really think about it) eyes widened in shock and then her let out a torrent of chuckles.

"Is that really something Angelus drew? Ballerinas?" he chucked out.

"I remember that night well. Dru wanted to go to the ballet, see she wanted a ballerina to keep; you know to dance for her. Anyway at the beginning of the night Angelus was talkin' big, 'bout how it was gonna be a massacre and no one would survive. By the end of the show the bloody pillock was weepin' like a newborn and saying, _'It was so beautiful…'_ Darla got all bent out of shape and we had to leave immediately, we didn't even get to feed that night." Spike shook his head. "Oy! Lookit this!" he shouted as he finally spotted a small box made of freezing cold stone. He opened it and picked up a bag, "Mmm… otter…" he murmured. He turned toward the stereo system and went through the CD's, "Got all of my music right too… Well Rupes, I have some catching up to do. So if you'll pardon me." Spike shooed Giles out of the room.

Giles found himself once more in the common room with what he was sure a dumb expression on his face and the book in his hands. It was only when the Sex Pistols started to make the door rattle against its frame that he even thought to move. He took five steps to his own door and wrenched it open.

"Oh my…" he murmured before taking off his glasses and rubbing them clean. He put them back on and frowned. His room was much like Doyle's, done in deep greens and rich browns. He had an overly large desk and bookcase. In addition to those were anatomy drawings of various demons on the desk. He toed off his shoes and went to a cabinet where he found on Pensieve as well as various tools for magic. "Well… I suppose I should unpack…" Giles murmured to the empty room.

* * *

Meanwhile Buffy was trying to keep from complaining as McGonagall led her up yet another flight of stairs. Her feet were killing her, well she supposed it was partially her fault, she just had to wear the stiletto heeled boots. Finally they stopped in front of a statue of an angel. Buffy couldn't help but smile at the irony. 

"We have about twenty minutes until dinner, I trust you will be able to find your way back Miss Potter." Buffy's eyes snapped to McGonagall.

"How did you… but Professor?" Buffy gaped out.

"Miss Potter, I never forget any of my students, especially one as gifted as you were in Transfiguration." Buffy flushed at the compliment.

"Well I highly doubt that I'll be able to do any of that anymore with the same proficiency…" she murmured.

"Nonsense I'm sure Sirius can get you back into tip-top shape. He was the best student wizard I had ever seen after James and Lily." McGonagall flushed slightly, "I'm sorry m'dear I shouldn't have said that." She said.

"It's all right, it's true though." McGonagall nodded thoughtfully.

"Well I suppose I should let you go now, the password is marauder." Buffy caught McGonagall's almost nonexistent smile and knew. She turned to the angel and spoke the password. It moved to the side to reveal a set of downward spiraling steps. She gave her former teacher one last look and descended.

The common room was done in calming dark blues, dark purples, and stark against the vibrant colors, cream. The furniture was comfy looking, and upholstered with black fabric. There were a couple of paintings and a shelf of useful and interesting books.

She strode to a door and flung it open to reveal a training room much like the one she had in the back of the Magic Box. She marveled at the multitude of weapons, some she had never even seen before. And what was that? A dummy sat against the wall with a booklet around its neck. Buffy skimmed the booklet and surmised that it could be charmed to spar with her. She walked out of the room and went to another door.

It was her room. It was done in lighter colors then the common room with green thrown into the mixture. It had an overly large bed with a dresser, wardrobe, and large desk. The bed had silk sheets and a curtain made of heavy velvet with sheer curtains underneath, depending on how much privacy or light she wanted. She opened the door to the bathroom and gaped; it looked exactly like James had told her the Head-Boy bathroom looked. Only instead of manlier scents there were scents like rose, lavender, and honeysuckle. She backed out of the bathroom and smiled.

"Now… what to wear?"

* * *

Sirius rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed deeply. How could he have been so stupid? He glanced at Sio, who was bouncing on the balls of her feet. 

"So can we go?"

"Get dressed." Sirius said shortly. She pouted.

_"I am dressed."_ she stressed the words and gave another pout.

"That is barely enough clothing." Sio glanced down and studied the calf length gypsy skirt and the plunging neckline of her tight fitting, sheer shirt.

"I think it's plenty, and have you seen the uniforms. I mean hello Britain, hello Brazil!" she said with a giggle, and then sighed when Sirius clearly didn't understand it. She shook her head.

"How many of those did you have?" he finally asked as he pointed to the wizarding equivalent of Pixie Sticks which he was now lamenting even giving her one.

"Erm… dunno…" she muttered.

"Are you going to change? We have twenty minutes before we have to be there."

"Fine. I'll change."

* * *

Buffy smoothed her silk shirt and nodded, yep white silk tunic and black cotton pants. She looked good, at least she hoped so… oh my god! What if Sirius went for Drusilla-like girls! What if he was _gay!_ What if- 

"Buffy?" her train of thought was cut off by Willow who appeared at her side. "What's wrong?"

"More like what's the hold up? I'm starving!" Xander said, quietly Oz followed him. Not so quietly Doyle brought up the rear.

"The boy's got a point…" he murmured. Buffy blinked at the half-demons back and sighed. Next to her Dawn smirked.

"Too bad he's old enough to be my… okay maybe not father but sure why not." Dawn said just before slipping through the doors. Buffy blinked after her.

_"What?"_ she asked belatedly.

"Shouldn't be surprised Slayer… after all she is made from you." Spike commented as he slipped past Kendra who was glaring daggers at him.

"Why must he stay 'ere?" Kendra growled out. Buffy shook her head.

"A lot has changed since you died Kendra."

"Then tell me! Explain to me why!" Kendra shouted desperately, she was feeling so out of sorts, so out of place.

"I don't have time right now, maybe later." Buffy said distractedly as Sio and Sirius made their way towards them. Sio broke away from Sirius and came to stand beside Kendra.

"Hi!" she said chirpily, the only thing different about her attire was that the shirt wasn't as low cut and it was a different color. "You must be Kendra, I'm Sio."

"Are ye a witch too?" Kendra asked lowly.

_"Me?"_ Sio laughed, "Probably but I can't do any magic… I'm a slayer." Kendra's eyes widened.

"Are you da one who came after me?" She asked with her head cocked.

"Nope, that was Faith… I'm just a new one out of hundreds."

"_What?_ Buffy never told me any of dis." Kendra said gloomily, clearly she did not like being out of the loop.

"Oh well then I guess we have much to talk about, I'll fill you in the best I can."

* * *

It was late into the night and Buffy and Sirius were having a cup of coffee in the kitchens. 

"So we should probably start to go over lesson plans…" Sirius murmured. Buffy pushed away a pout.

"Yeah I guess you're right. Let's go back to our office." She stood and stretched, her shirt riding up to reveal her smooth, tone stomach. Sirius immediately had trouble looking away. Fortunately he managed to think about a naked Dumbledore and was able to turn his eyes back to her face.

"So… after you…"

Twenty minutes later they were hunched over a piece of parchment with their quills poised.

"No, no… we should do Succubi before the Incubi." Sirius said.

"What? Why?" Buffy asked.

"Well because… well I don't have a good reason!" Sirius said. Buffy laughed and shoved him lightly.

"Ah! Buffy you wound this old man."

"Oh come on Sirius, you're only 33." Buffy said as she leaned in to scribble that Incubi would be covered before Succubi. He tried to shove her quill out of the way with his. This ensured in short battle and ended with them leaning in slowly.

**SLAM!**

Sio stood in the doorway.

"Oy! Lovebirds, who's patrolling with me?"

"Isn't Kendra going with you?" Buffy said angrily, she had hit her head when she had jerked away from Sirius.

"Yeah but we've got a whole forest and the village to cover. Two Slayers can't possibly cover that much and have a quarter-way decent night of sleep." Sio complained. Buffy sighed.

"There are other people out there, like Giles and Spike and Xander."

_"Are you implying that you want me to get laid?"_ Sio asked out of the blue.

"What? No, why?"

"You've listed all available males."

"Not true I never said Oz or Doyle." Sio snorted.

"Oh puh-lease, Oz is totally buggering some she-wolf from his clan and Doyle is obsessed with some Cordy bint." Buffy glared at her.

"Just go get Spike, Oz, and Willow. They can help."

"Maybe you had better go Buffy. I would feel better if you were with Sio." Buffy turned hazel eyes to Sirius.

"Fine…" she sighed out. "We'll get the whole sexual being thing sorted out tomorrow."

"It's a date." Sirius said. Unbeknownst to either they were both thinking the same thing, _oh I so wish._

* * *

A/N: wow that took a long time to update… it's been like over two weeks. Sorry guys! I wrote most of this the weekend after I updated but then I couldn't bring myself to work on it… I've been reading The Crucible… ugh… it made me all weird about writing about magic… no clue why but here it is! This is the first time I have ever reached the tenth chapter of writing anything! You people gotta give me props for sticking it out! 

Review Responses:

Toniboo: oops? Sorry I made you all afraid of Uni. I'll try and make the updates come sooner… I'm hoping to have Sirius/Buffy kiss maybe within the next two chapters… their characters are being so stubborn about it and it doesn't help with Sio barging in or slamming doors.

Just Me Prime: the paint fight was one of my favorite scenes to write, I never actually planned it and it kind of wrote itself. At first I thought about taking it out but I just loved it too much. I'm so happy that you like how I'm having them move slowly, it wouldn't be right for them to pull a Parker/Buffy and jump right into the sack.

nursechrism: don't worry they will get together… maybe even within the next chapter or two!

gaul1: huh?

Arica, Princess of Rivendell: oh it's alright, I even got confused!


	11. Dead Leaves and a Dirty Ground

Title: Detour in the Roadway

Chapter: Dead Leaves and a Dirty Ground

Author: TigerTiger02

Spoilers: nothing is sacred!

Timeline: HBP, fifth season of Angel, and post-"Chosen" for Buffy

Disclaimer: I only own Sio and Lucia, everything else, not mine.

Summery: Buffy Summer's and James Potter are related… James Potter you ask, the very same I say! A battle is here to come and a death is approaching on swift wings.

Dedication: to all of my patient reviewers and readers alike, to Tarryn who's been yelling at me for a straight three months and to Nikki who never reads but always hears about it!

_**HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**_

* * *

Sirius watched as Buffy followed Sio out the door, she threw him a look her couldn't decipher and closed the door. He stood there quietly for at least two minutes before picking up the quill he had been threatening Buffy with. He turned mischievous blue eyes to the rough draft of this semester. He scratched out Incubus in the fifteenth place and put it in the sixteenth, and then carefully he wrote Succubus next to where Incubus had been. Straightening he nodded approval at the piece of parchment. 

"Yep, definitely Succubus first." He said before extinguishing the candles and grabbing his cloak.

He shut, locked, and the triple warded the door to their office before strolling down the hall. He whistled as he walked and pondered on what he would do with his overly-rebellious niece.

He honestly could take the Slaying, it bothered him but it was her destiny, you couldn't change that. And he could take her callous attitude and brash ways. She was a bit too much like him in his teenage days for comfort, but at least he could deal with that instead of another Regulus. Merlin that boy had been one helluva bootlicker, brown-nosing, weasel-wuss. Not to mention an anti-social loner. That kid had been less Black then Sirius, and he was the White Sheep of the family. God Regulus, wait what had he been thinking a mo ago? He paused, his train of thoughts backtracking slowly until he remembered. Oh yes, his niece, anyway at least he knew how to deal with a female version of him, the thing that he didn't think he could take, other then the clothing, was her incessant need to barge in at the most inappropriate times, mostly when he was about to make a move on Buffy.

Oh lord, he had just sounded like a hormone driven teen, who couldn't keep his dick in his pants. James would murder him.

Sirius paused in front of a forest scene, in it there was a magnificent stag that stalked through the painted forest. He felt his heart contract painfully, James… Prongs, why did he have to be the first to die? "Marauder Honor." He whispered before the portrait swung open. He toed off his shoes barely two feet in the doorway and went to work on his tie. A yard later the tie was gone. His thoughts turned to the happier times, when everyone was alive and happy, when Peter hadn't betrayed them, before the War had gotten bad. His thoughts made his fingers feel thick and useless as he tried to unbutton the dress shirt.

He managed to get it unbuttoned as he thought about the time James, Remus, Peter, and himself had gotten pissed on Fire whiskey the first time. Merlin the hangover nearly killed him but it had been worth it, he chuckled and flung the shirt across the room. It landed on a pile of books.

He wondered why Peter had betrayed them so many years ago, were they not good enough friends. Did he feel like they ignored him? He groaned in frustration and flung the liquor cabinet open. There were various Muggle drinks, "Tequila, vodka, brandy, champagne, red and white wine, gin, rum, and my personal favorite whiskey. Now the question, Sirius, is how pissed do you want to get?" he reached for the vodka.

After a few minutes of drinking the liquid pure he realized that he could no longer taste it.

"Well Padfoot… looks like you are getting severely pissed tonight." He murmured to himself, a habit that he had picked up in Azkaban. He had found that he could keep sane by talking to himself, convincing himself aloud of his innocence, not just in his mind. It lingered even after two years out and his death. He took another long drink from the bottle, desperately wanting to purge those particular memories from his mind.

It seemed the older he got the more he dwelled, could brooding be directly related to age? To how much he had seen in the world, how much he had experienced? He supposed it could to be true. He had been an Auror for a brief couple of years before… The Night. He had seen people die, and smelled the stench of death in a house Death Eaters had visited. He had seen the Death Eaters in action. He had seen his brother's mangled corpse. James's parents lying still on the floor, horror etched on their faces. He had informed women that their husbands, fellow Aurors, had died in battle. He had seen their horrified faces and heard their desperate screams.

He flinched at the memories and resolutely took a long pull from the bottle. The world was getting blurry now. It took him awhile to figure out how to take his pant and socks off. They were flung into a far corner as he wept and drank. He pulled a ragged photo album from his bedside drawer and wept as he flipped through pictures.

Sirius Black wept for lost innocence. He wept for his dead friends, and his dead brother. He wept for Sio, who had never known her heritage. He wept for Harry who had never had a proper family. He wept for Peter, who had felt so lost that he turned away from his friends. He wept for peace and happiness. He wept for Buffy and Remus. And he wept for himself, for the boy who had loved his family, for the teen who had loved his friends, and for the adult who had rotted in prison.

But mostly he wept for the future. What would this world become if Voldemort succeeded? What would happen to his remaining family and friends? He wept for the innocence that would never be regained. And he wept for lives that were lost.

* * *

Sio stalked through the forest, she was deadly quiet. Sometimes she would pretend that she was an assassin that was charged with a mission of high importance, this was one of those times. Of course it didn't help that she was stuck with Buffy who was bitching about how late it was, luckily Kendra was with her. 

"Maybe we should just go? I mean you are probably alerting anything worth killing that we are here. I'm sure they took this chance at you revealing us and left." Sio snarled out.

"Hey! I am not!" They all paused and there was a distinct sound of scurrying. Though none of them knew what from. "Okay maybe I am…" Buffy muttered.

"Why don't we just go tah da cemetery?" Kendra suggested, her accent thick.

"Yeah, sure…" Buffy muttered. She trooped off leaving Kendra and Sio alone.

"You know you don't need to be in awe of her anymore." Sio said before following Buffy. Kendra stood there alone for a moment, her face twisted into a look of thought before she spun on her heel and followed the other two slayers.

* * *

Oz was deathly bored. He had forgotten how boring patrol could be. He sighed and began to pick at the ragged skin around his nail. Next to him Doyle was talking up a storm with Xander. 

"See that's what I don't get about Superman, how can he be so Super if certain kryptonite gets to him? I mean what kind of weakness is that? Batman can totally take him in a fight." Doyle declared.

"_Psh_, Batman couldn't take a kitten in a bag. He runs around like a frikkin' bat. Bats are not scary." Xander scoffed.

"No. Spiderman can take both Superman and Batman." Oz said finally. Xander and Doyle stared at him incredulously. "What? He has super-human powers and no weakness. How can you go wrong?" Oz asked. There was in general groaning from the two brunettes before Giles turned and glared at them.

"Quiet, all of you. And to set the record straight, _Bond_ was the Greatest of them All!"

* * *

Spike stalked his prey stealthily. His muscles tense and ready to spring as the wannabe human walked whistling down the hall. _No breath to give my ass_, he thought to himself. He pulled the invisibility cloak tighter and relished the feeling of the silk like material against his skin. His hand flexed eagerly on his wand. _Come on you smarmy bastard, just a little closer you git_, Spike mouthed silently. As soon as the "man" came closer Spike whispered the spell. "**Petrificus totalus!**" he hissed gleefully. The man went ramrod straight and fell to the floor. His brown eyes clouded with confusion. 

"Mmmooo!" he grunted angrily. Spike chuckled wickedly and stood over the man. Slowly he dragged the man into his hiding place. Oh this would be fun.

Several seconds later Dawn turned into the hall and looked left and right down the long corridor. She frowned silently and sighed.

"Angel? Damn, I could have sworn he went down this hall just seconds ago."

Inside his hiding place Spike was putting the finishing touches on an angry looking Angel's hair. _Yep_, he thought, _rainbow definitely suits the ponce._

* * *

Sio sliced down another ugly creature with a vicious swing of her sword. The metal was fairly singing in the night. The only noise in the forest was the weapons singing, the grunts of the women, and growling of the creatures. They had been ambushed on their way to the graveyard. She whirled and with a harsh grunt drove her sword into a demons stomach; it collapsed to the ground, dissolved into liquid, and seeped into the ground. Another demon pounced on her and landed a harsh punch on her jaw. She stumbled away into a tree and trembling, pulled herself up. 

The demon twirled a dagger in his hands and grinned viciously at her. Sio grinned at it and went for the attack. Before she could register what was happening the dagger grazed her side, tearing through her clothing, and slicing her skin. She gave a cry of pain and was backhanded. She fell to the ground and went crawling to her sword. The demon had other ideas however and picked her up by her hair. Sio coughed on some blood, it dribbled down her chin and her throat. The demon tilted her head back, relishing the power he had over her. He sliced her once more with a wicked grin.

He drew back his arm once more to administer the killing blow but before he could do so his arm fell uselessly to the ground. He roared in pain and released his hold on Sio. She fell lifelessly to the ground, unmoving and unaware of the chaos around her.

Kendra mercilessly killed the demon and finished off two more before collapsing to her knees besides the fallen Slayer.

"Buffy?" she whispered helplessly and turned dark eyes to the pale Slayer.

"Oh god!" she whispered and sent up sparks.

* * *

Dumbledore was enjoying a nice quiet evening in his study. He hummed as he looked over the list of incoming students. So much fewer then the last few years. He sighed loudly and turned his attention to the windows. Fawks trilled something and Dumbledore frowned. 

"Are you sure?" there was another trill. "I'll alert Poppy, you go on ahead old friend." He said and gave nod before stooping to the fireplace. A pinch of Floo powder brightened the fire to green and the elderly man stuck his head in. "Hogwart's Medi-Witch." He said steadily.

"What is it Albus?"

"I'm afraid we have a problem, Poppy. Miss. Black was cut down by a demon, she might not survive." The medi-witch paled.

"Oh Albus…"

"Fawks is going to her now, I shall alert Sirius."

* * *

Sirius Black was shaken awake by a House-Elf. 

"Master Padfoot sirs, Master Dumbledore is wanting to see you." The House-Elf said nervously.

"Thanks you Tinky." The House-Elf bowed and disappeared with a pop. Sirius sighed and rubbed his face. How long had he been out? An hour? Two hours? He sighed and pulled on a pair of pants and a shirt. He wasn't as sober as he wanted so he took a potion and strolled to the common room.

Dumbledore's expression made Sirius's stomach sink.

"Sit down, my boy." Sirius sat, for once in his life listening.

"What's wrong? What happened?"

"Siobhan has been injured, badly."

"What!" Sirius stood and began to pull on his shoes. "I've got to go-."

"Sirius… please, you must be rational about this. We'll go together." Sirius nodded and the two walked out.

* * *

Spike left Angel where he was, knowing that the spell would wear off overnight. As he walked down the hall he bumped into Dawn. 

"Hey Spike, have you seen Angel?"

"Yeah… erm… he's a bit tied up right now." Dawn narrowed her eyes at him but before she could speak the Buffy rounded the corner. A bundle was in her arms, blood dripping from it.

"Oh my god! Buffy what happened?"

"It's Sio… I… we…" Kendra choked out as they strode past. Spike's mouth fell open.

"Dear sweet Merlin…" he whispered as a pale hand fell from the bundle. Blood dripped down it and to the floor. He inhaled and if he could, would have paled. There was a lot of blood in the air. He didn't know if she could make it.

* * *

A/N: wow…. I'm sorry for the long wait, I truly am. I guess since I wrote so much in the summer I just got burned out. School got harder, I kept getting sick… and I was drawn to _Supernatural_. Not only that but my new passions are, _King Arthur, Fantastic Four, and Supernatural_ **/winces/** I know I know! I will finish this fic though. It's going to be a long time in the making but I will finish it. It's getting harder for me to concentrate on this particular fic and get it done though, so if anyone would like to lend a hand I will gratefully accept help. I really have no clue how the next chapter will work out, I have no new ideas… anyone else note the distinct battle-scene between Sio and the demon? Yeah KA's influence. It's quite sad really… ahh! Anyway this is pretty much a Christmas Present, and if you don't celebrate X-mas… then sorry? 

Review Responses:

Toniboo- sorry, no kisses in this chapter. Definitly next chapter though, I'll try and update faster… but yeah! Glad you like it.

nursechrism- yeah, the description took me forever! Yeah they're teaching together, it was mentioned a few chapters back, just a brief mention so that's why you probably missed it.

gaul1- I see, well thank you!

SpikesDreamer- you do? Well maybe you don't now that I've taken forever to update. Thanks!

Just Me Prime- oh yeah, I thought it would be funny to have a painting of him in there randomly. I thought of putting the whole Scourge, (did I? I honestly cannot remember…), but decided just Spike was good enough.

Damia - Queen of the Gypsi's- yeah he did… I almost decided against it but when you mentioned it I basically said, 'to hell with it, it's funny!'

Tarryn- I know I know, I suck you're going to kill me? Ahem anyway, Happy Chaunakah you Jew, is that even spelled right? Fuck… well you know what I mean….


	12. Subtle as a Stinger

Title: Detour in the Roadway

Chapter: Subtle as a Stinger

Author: TigerTiger02

Spoilers: all seasons of _Buffy_, _Angel_, and all books of _HP_

Timeline: _HBP_, fifth season of _Angel_, and post-**Chosen **for _Buffy_.

Disclaimer: I own Sio, her mother and respective rest of family, and Lucia. Please ask if you have the strange urge to use 'em.

Summery: Buffy Summer's and James Potter are related… James Potter you ask, the very same I say! What's this? A mother, a recovery, and a kiss!

Dedicated: to my patient and faithful readers and reviewers. Thank you for stickin' out the dry spell!

* * *

"She's been sent to Mungoes." Dumbledore explained to Siobhan's distraught mother.

"Oh god… I mean… I promised her I would let her live out her life and I wouldn't hold anything she did against her and I promised her all the freedom she wanted… I'm always so busy, I've remarried in the time that the Watcher's Council took her and when they allowed her to come home. I have three other children… I thought she could take care of herself. How did this happen?"

From across the room Sirius observed the woman. How could Regulus be so stupid? This woman was a moron, and then he goes and gets himself murdered? Sure the woman was good looking but that didn't mean she had brains. Sirius was pretty certain that she wasn't a Slytherin and as he didn't recognize her she couldn't be a Gryffindor. She was pretty, with rich brunette hair (though he strongly suspected that it was colored) and large, almost innocent, brown eyes. She was shorter then Siobhan and curvier. But at the moment she had raccoon eyes and streams of black running down her face from crying. Her complexion was blotchy and her nose was bright red. At the moment she really wasn't that attractive but if Sirius squinted and tilted his head, yep, he could definitely see the appeal. He wondered if this woman had adopted Siobhan because his niece definitely did not have her features. She was all Black.

However, even his sucky parenting skills were better. What kind of parents let their kid run rampant about? He had been pretty lax with Sio but she had yet to give him a reason to punish her. He wondered if she had even known where her daughter was the past couple of weeks. He tuned back into what she was saying and felt disgust rise up in him.

"I know she's so young but… I thought it would be best to give her space after all… the council says that slayers really don't last that long and… I wanted to give her a more adult life because she… she… she won't have one!" the woman let out a howl and Sirius snorted. She shot him a venomous glare. Really her dislike of him but just about as subtle as a stinger in your hand after you've batted a bee away. "Do you have a problem with my parenting, Black?"

Sirius narrowed his eyes at her and gave her a look that Regulus had used many times. She visibly flinched.

"Yeah. I do." He growled out and pushed away from the wall, drawing himself up to his full imposing height. "I know you're lying, so cut the bullshit. It's not that you want give your daughter a more adult life and more freedom because she's going to die soon. It's because you're a selfish bitch. You made this new life for yourself when she went away to be trained in saving ungrateful people like you. You probably were happy be rid of your mistake from Hogwarts. I bet you didn't even tell your new husband that you had a child. You thought that Siobhan would get chosen to become a Slayer, or maybe she would be killed. You thought wrong.

"Siobhan came back thirteen years later. The Council had booted her with a quick threat of death, assuring she wouldn't tell any Muggle about where she was. Suddenly you had a moody teenage daughter, whom your perfect family knew nothing about and you were supposed to take care of her. I bet your husband went ape-shit. Here's this daughter that you never told him about. Either that or he was totally accepting. I bet that what it was, he was paying her attention that you thought you deserved so you let her run around because it's just easier than dealing with it. You disgust me…" Sirius snarled out before stalking away. He was so furious he didn't even bother watching where he was going.

He bumped into Buffy in the hall and they stared at each other.

"Sirius." She murmured and put a hand on his shoulder, "what's she like?"

_"She is a self-centered troll!"_ Sirius growled out. Buffy sighed.

"I just came from the hospital. Sio is… doing much better. She's stabilized." Sirius nodded stonily.

"I… I should stay with her." Buffy nodded and dropped her hand.

"Call me when she wakes?"

"Yeah." He ran a tired hand through his hair and left her standing alone. Buffy stared after him for a few moments before turning swiftly on her heel to work. Yes, for once Buffy wanted to immerse herself in work, after all what's a better way to take your mind off your dying charge then working on a lesson plan

* * *

Sirius stared as the pale and limp form of his niece. It was… unnatural how still and quiet she was. The only indication of her not being dead was the steady rise and fall of her chest. Her dark hair was spread out on a pure white pillow and her dark lashes rested gently against the swell of her cheek creating a disturbing contrast that Sirius didn't want to think too hard on. He sat down on the creaky chair by her bed and took her cold hand into his. He winced slightly when he recalled the image of it covered in blood, probably from trying to keep pressure on the neck wound before she bleed out and died… of course she nearly had once she passed out from blood lose.

"Sio? Can you hear me? I don't know if you can but it would be really nice if you pulled through. You know came out of the coma and all… I'll let you paint your room any color you want. I'll… I'll let you wear whatever you want too. Sio?" he sighed and gripped her hand tightly. "You know if you don't wake up soon I'm going to have Remus come in here and have him read to you… and… and it will be a really bored book too!" there was still no response. Sighing Sirius slipped his hand from hers and promptly dropped his head into his hands.

_Sio drifted along in an ocean of numbness. She felt as if she was underwater, muffled words occasionally pierced through the water but nothing definitive, nothing worth listening to. She felt as though she was just under the surface of the water, bright flashes of light sparking every so often and a floating sensation to top it off. She also felt unnaturally cold and numb, as if she had been… stabbed. Mortally wounded. Yes… that seemed accurate. She trembled at the thought but knew that it was right. So the only question was… was she dead?_

_No… she didn't think she was because suddenly she was back on the battlefield. This time she was pinned to the ground already, the sword emerging from her torso in a macabre fashion. She couldn't seem to move. Tears sprouted from her eyes as she finally placed her hands on her abdomen, feeling the sword that had narrowly missed her spinal cord. She coughed, blood sputtering out of her mouth, as she gasped for breath. She felt her blood soak into the ground around her, the mud absorbing it greedily. She wrapped her hands around the sword in an effort of pull it from it but found she was in the wrong position to do so as it only shifted inside of her. She cried out in surprise and pain, choking on blood that further welled up in her throat and mouth. She moved her head, desperately seeking anyone. But there was only one person nearby and it was someone who was determined to end her existence._

_"Well don't you just look pathetic?" Lucia crowed out. She knelt beside Sio, gazing down at her with a smug look upon her face. She reached out a slender and deceptively frail hand to grasp the hilt of the sword and gave it a sharp yank. Blood spurted onto her face and with visibly delight she took a single finger, swiped it across her cheek and stuck in her mouth. "Hmmm… delicious. Now let's see if you anymore of that potent blood left in your body." She purred out as she yanked Sio up. Sio gritted her teeth, determined not cry out as her hand slipped to her stake holster. She was so cold, colder then she had ever been before. She shuddered as Lucia's face changed with a crunch of shifting bone and cartilage. Lucia's eyes glowed a cold gold as she grinned widely._

_"My… what big… teeth you have… grandmother…" Sio rasped out as she finally got a good grasp on her stake. She waited until Lucia's mouth closed around her pulse point and the fangs slipped through the thin delicate skin of her neck like a hot knife through butter. She raised the stake in a high arch, her speed unmatched by even Buffy at the moment as she plunged it into Lucia's back. The vampire smirked at her as she pulled away._

_"Did you honestly think that would harm me? Give an Old One a little credit here…"_

Sio gasped and coughed as she sat up in bed. She shivered, recalling the feeling of the fangs pressed into her neck. Slowly she raised a hand to her neck and felt nothing. She sighed gratefully and shakily stood. It was different then a muggle hospital, that was for sure. Oh she was still dressed in one of those awful gowns, but there was no heart monitor, no IV, and no oxygen machine. In fact the only things in the room were various flowers, what looked like a basket of candy, a bed, and the crumpled sleeping form of her uncle. She bit her lip, guilt inside of her rising up. Here she had been sleeping while Sirius had been worried sick. She ran a hand through her hair, which was slightly greasy from the lack of bathing the past couple of days.

The bathroom was lavishly furnished with an almost hot tub like bathtub with several gold spigots. There was a full length mirror, a toilet partitioned off, and an ornate sink. Sio stepped in front of the mirror and reeled back in shock.

"Christ… I look like I could be the poster child for a prostitute junky who gets beaten by her pimp." She winced at her less than stellar appearance. Her long black hair was tangled and greasy. Her face was unnaturally sallow and her eyes looked bigger, although it had only seemed like a few days since she had been out she still looked like hell. She shed the gown and winced at her naked body. There were fading bruises scattered across her body. Then there were the scars, the worse one began at the middle of her collar bone, in the little dip at her throat, and continued all the way to her shoulder. Sio touches it uncertainly before glancing at the other various scars. Some received in that fight and others in other fights. With a grimace she turned on the spigot and tried to ignore the deep ache in her bones.

* * *

Ron and Hermione exchange incredulous glances as Harry finished his tail.

"I don't know if you know this mate… but you're mad." Ron said while shaking his head.

"Ron!" Hermione said shrilly while glared at the redhead. "Harry… what Ron means to say is that… the Slayer is nothing but a silly legend. Whoever these people are they're just lying to you… as for this Buffy Summers being your aunt… well I actually think that it's quiet possible. I mean it would take a powerful memory charm… and careful planning to hide away someone from wizards… but it's not entirely impossible." Both Ron and Harry stared at the female with awe. "Well… let's just say I've been looking into the possibility of hiding my parents away… I don't want them targeted…"

"Merlin Hermione… I didn't realize…" Ron murmured.

"Yes well it's not really a big deal." Hermione sniffed delicately. Both Ron and Harry glanced quickly at each other to confirm that it was a big deal and then away before Hermione could pick up on it. Harry sighed and rolled his eyes at her two best friends.

"Look I am serious about there being Slayers… I've got somewhat of a cousin who is one of them. Except she's in Mungoes…"

_"Dudley's a slayer?"_ Hermione delicately whacked Ron on the back of his head while pointing out the obvious.

"He said she Ron."

"Oh… well where did you find another cousin?"

"Sirius's niece." This time Ron and Hermione exchanged quick glances.

"Niece? As in daughter of his brother."

"Regulus got some Hufflepuff bint preggo before he was killed."

"Huh… so is she pretty?" Ron asked finally.

* * *

Buffy sat back in her chair and placed the quill in the pot of ink. She looked over the basic outline of the day after tomorrow's classes and huffed her breath on it to dry the ink. Her mind wandered vaguely as she straightened the room, went over her mental checklist, and finally left. As she wandered back to her room she trailed a hand against the wall of the ancient castle. As it were some of her fondest newly recovered memories were of life in the castle. Why just around the corner behind that nymph tapestry she had received her first kiss from a fumbling boy whose name she couldn't recall. In the fourth year girls dormitory a muggleborn witch had figured out a way to get her boom box to work and they had listened to AC/DC in the middle of the night, drunk on butterbeers smuggled in by Sirius. And just outside had been a hell of a snowball fight, which had been the culmination of a solid week of snow. She arrived at her room and stood staring at the statue for a long moment. Finally she spoke the dreaded password.

"Marauder." She whispered. There was the sound of stone against stone and she descended down the revealed steps. She passed the common room in favor of the bathroom. She needed to relax because tomorrow would be chaotic.

* * *

Sio dragged herself out of the water that was mysteriously unsullied and dried off with a fluffy towel. Now she officially felt better. Swallowing hard she resigned herself to a thorough yelling at by Sirius followed by some manly tears followed by she didn't know what.

But what met her was far worse…

"_Siobhan Delilah Black!_ How dare you scare me like that!" her mother shrieked as soon as she emerged from the bathroom, clad in a new awful gown. She cringed back from her mother's overwhelming perfume and clinging arms.

"Mom I'm fine."

"Let me look at you." Her mother clasped her upper arms and held Sio away from her; muddy eyes took in her battered appearance and waif like form. Her mother frowned and pulled her close. "You're fine dove… right… it's just surface?" Sio nodded and her mother pressed a kiss to her forehead. Despite what Sirius thought she loved her daughter. And she knew her daughter enough to know that the distance between them was for protection. She also knew that Sirius overreacted and Sio wouldn't like being treated like an invalid. "Honestly Sirius, I don't know what the entire hubbub is about… she fine. Sio smile and tell him you're fine."

"Really mum…" she began but sighed when her mother shot her a pointed look, "Sirius… I'm fine." She muttered. Sirius cocked an eyebrow and spoke.

"Your heart stopped. You were dead. That's not fine in my book Siobhan." She flinched, taking a step away from both her mother and her uncle.

"I'm fine." She hissed out. "Mother, I will visit you during Christmas break. Say hello to Michael, Marilyn, and Joshua for me." Her mother's face closed off immediately and Sio felt something inside of her wither just a little bit more. "I… I love you, mom." Her mother gave a wan smile and kissed her cheek.

"Be careful." Her mother whispered in her ear, "You are my firstborn and I love you." And with a swish of her moss green skirt her mother was gone. There was silence as Sirius and Sio had a stare-off. Finally Sio spoke.

"Go back to the castle Sirius. Take a shower, you're starting to look like **Snape **on a bad day." She wrinkled her nose delicately. "And smell worse than him…" Sirius tried in vain to ignore her but finally lifted an arm and sniffed.

"Oh Merlin's Balls!" he cried out and stumbled back in alarm. "I smell like something that's been sitting at the bottom of Harry's trunk for five years!" Sio snickered to herself but composed her face when Sirius turned to her.

"Well… I told you…" He scowled darkly at her before speaking.

"Alright fine. I'll go have a rest and a bath. But tomorrow morning I'll be back here bright and early to yell at you and then we'll be back at Hogwarts lickity-split!"

"I'd hug you goodbye but I'm afraid the odor will rub off on me and I'll smell like a flobberworm corpse for weeks."

"Fine. Be that way. Enjoy your snacks and I'll be back."

"Bye… oh and have a good snog with Buffy!" Sio darted back into her room with a breathless laugh and fell back onto the rickety bed with a sigh. Hopefully Sirius wouldn't take anymore prompting to progress his relationship with the blonde slayer.

* * *

Sirius breathed deeply as he stepped onto the small balcony his suite allowed him. The brisk autumn air was a welcome after the dense steam from his bath. He thought back onto the good old days as he buttoned up the blue silk pajama shirt he wore in addition to the silk pants. He had finished buttoning when a knock sounded on his portrait.

"Mister Padfoot sir there's a Miss Summers outside." The small blonde child said as it emerged on the other side of the portrait.

"Allow her in." he said as he stepped from the balcony and pulled the doors closed with a firm tug. Buffy didn't grin at him, or engage in her usual banter about his appearance or any number of things. Instead she bit her bottom lip and kept herself withdrawn. Her hazel eyes, so much like Prongs it hurt at times, gazed at him tentatively.

"How is she?" Sirius realized at that moment that Buffy blamed herself for this happening.

"She's fine. She woke up an hour ago and took a bath. Her wounds have nearly healed and the bruises are mostly gone. She's in a stable condition and they told me I could take her back here tomorrow. Buffy… I just want you to know that it's not your fault it happened. Sio doesn't think so and neither do I. So I wish you would stop moping around and realize that it's not your fault at all. In fact you saved Sio. If you hadn't reacted when you did she might not be alive." He watched as Buffy's lower lip trembled and her eyes filled with tears. There was a tense moment when Sirius believed that Buffy hadn't listened to him. But then she launched herself at him, her arms thrown around him and her head to his chest.

"Oh Sirius! I was so worried about Sio and I thought that you blamed me!" she cried out, her tears gone. Sirius held her slightly away from him so he could peer at her face. He cupped her face between his hands; his eyes searched her face for something, anything that would give a sign towards her feelings for him. Finally he found it in the high, rosy blush that spread across her cheeks and how she unconsciously leaned into his touch. For once in his lifetime Sirius actually listened to what someone told him. With his mind made up he bowed his head and kissed her gently.

The world falls away from them as she responds. Her delicate hands on his shoulders urge him closer, until they are pressed so tightly against one another that he can feel her fluttering heartbeat. In this moment he feels more deliciously alive then he has in years. Her shining hair is silk in his rough fingers, and her skin is a furnace, emitting warmth like the sun. His hand skims the gap between her skirt and her shirt. He keeps it in the small of her back, just under her shirt. Her supple fingers tangle in his hair and glide along his broad shoulders and he moans his pleasure. Their passion is a fire igniting with a quick burst and then a long, slow burn. This passion is the culmination of some fifteen odd years, buried deep inside for so long that it's now erupting out of their pores. This… this is what he's been waiting for, after thirteen years in Azkaban Sirius finally feels as if he's home.

* * *

A/N: Holy crap I've finally updated this! Sorry it took so long but I've mainly been focusing (as you know if you've gotten author alerts) on Supernatural fics and one-shots and drabbles… and blah. In fact I am now listening to my Supernatural Mix on my Metallipod... and yes I really do call it that and I really do have a mix... anyway... Oh jeez… over a year and half… wow I really am sorry now! Sorry it took so long. I guess I've been waited for some inspiration because I honestly got really burnt out on this and there are too many characters to focus on. Unfortunately one of my plans for this fic is to have a small scale battle type thing and eliminate Kendra and Doyle. I don't know either character well and have pretty much been neglecting them. They will both play a big part in weakening the enemy (Lucia not Voldemort… he will be addressed later with a digression of both HBP and DH… main storyline but changed minor events essentially) but will ultimately die. Did I reveal too much there? I feel I did but hopefully people will still read despite the fact that they will ultimately kick the bucket. I am happy to say that between the last chapter and this one I have gotten a kick-ass job, graduated high school, and in my opinion become a better writer. Oddly enough most of this chapter was written in the following days of my finishing of DH. I think I cried through the last six chapters. Just sobbing. I had to stop a few times because I was sobbing so hard I couldn't read. Yeah… I'm a sucker… however the epilogue was a little… I dunno… too cheerful for the book on the whole… meh. Anyway… I will hopefully I will have the next chapter out soonish… and when that happens I will talk to you again!

Review Responses:

Toniboo: nope it really hasn't but it will get better, see it already has with the snogging!

Tarryn: don't you have to re-read _Stricken_… you know the next chapter will be out in a couple of weeks… and it's going to be long.

Karen: happy?

Wirrentine: I am so sorry… and I have plans when this is finished to go back and revise chapters. I checked this one eight times to make sure that mistake wasn't made!


End file.
